El príncipe de los Dragones
by Araidna-17n
Summary: Y el descendiente de los jinetes de dragones bajaría de los cielos, entre llamas ardientes, montado en un dragón negro, como el verdadero príncipe que es y su nombre representará a su sangre y su apellido, su poder." DracoxOCC
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Soy Araidna y soy nueva en todo esto de fanfiction. Esta es la introduccion de una historia que me tenía dando vueltas a la cabeza, espero que les guste. Acepto críticas constructivas, es más me gustaría mcuho por que algún diía quiero convertirme en escritora... no cuesta nada soñar. **

**En fin si tienen dudas o algo no duden en plantearlas, estaré mas que complicida en tratar de diciparlas.**

**La pareja es DracoXOCC**

**Memorias**

Miró a la mujer que tenía delante de él, absorto. Esta correteaba de un lado al otro, su pelo largo y castaño bailaba detrás de ella, siguiendo un ritmo que solo el viento y su dueña conocían. La vio resoplar cansada y mirar hacia todos lados frustrada; los mechones de cabello castaño ondulado caían sobre su frente desordenados, sus ojos cafés escrutaban a su alrededor en busca de algo…o de alguien.

Se sentó frustrada en una mesa, apartando los pelos de su cara y frunció el seño malhumorada. Parecía cansada.

La observo un poco más, preguntándose que había sido aquello que le había atraído de ella. No era una belleza que quitaba el sueño, como aquellas chicas con las que solía salir, mas bien tenía rasgos comunes-de ojos pequeños y pómulos altos, lo único que realmente resaltaba era su boca roja, como una fruta prohibida- no era fea, era…linda, tampoco era tan inteligente, como aquellos hombres de mentes brillantes con los que mantenía contacto de vez en cuando. Su carácter era explosivo y si había tenido un mal día, era mejor no pasarse por su camino, era sincera, eso era bueno, pero a veces era demasiado sincera y lograba escandalizar a la gente con las cosas que decía; claro que había que tomar en cuenta, que a pesar de su sinceridad, siempre evito lastimar a alguien con las cosas que decía, entonces se podía decir que su deseo de no lastimar a nadie y proteger a todos, era una de sus mayores cualidades. Siendo ella tan frágil y delicada…un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal ante el terrible recuerdo. "No" Se dijo mentalmente. "No pienses, en eso. "

Inmediatamente se puso en su tarea anterior, haciendo, con algo de esfuerzo, el pensamiento a un lado.

A lo mejor, se dijo a si mismo, habían sido sus ojos. Le gustaban sus ojos castaños, pero no era solo su color, sino su determinación, su misterio, había algo…algo que simplemente lo hipnotizaba. Tenía un espíritu guerrero, eso no lo podía negar, lo había salvado más de una vez en aquella guerra que no hace muchos años había, por fin, terminado. Sin saber usar una varita había acudido en su ayuda. Aun tenía en su cabeza el recuerdo de la primera vez que la había visto, con su espíritu indomable y un orgullo que superaba el suyo propio. Cuantas veces había discutido, cuantas veces el la había insultado…"Pero eso esta en el pasado" Se dijo.

Un movimiento brusco lo saco de sus pensamientos y la vio levantarse y dirigirse a él con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Tú!- Le dijo señalándolo con un dedo acusador. El sonrió burlonamente y aparto el dedo delicadamente.

-¿Yo?- Preguntó con una media sonrisa.

-¡Si, tú, Draco Lucius Malfoy!- Le respondió exasperada.- No te hagas el tonto… ¡tú le ensañaste a jugar así, ahora no se donde se metió y no podrá tomar su baño!

-Llama al elfo.- Le dijo tranquilamente mientras enterraba la nariz en el Profeta y fingía leer un artículo bajo el título "Licencias de desaparición falsificadas". Por alguna razón le encantaba hacerla rabiar.

-¡No voy a llamar al elfo!- Le espetó, pateando el suelo como una niña.- Este es mi trabajo. Y fuiste tú el que le regalo aquella…cosa.- Dijo sin poder pronunciar la palabra, como si le causara repugnancia.

- "Eso" como tu vilmente lo llamas, es una escoba voladora.-Le corrigió con una sonrisa burlona y hablándole como si fuera una niña.

-Tú y tus juguetitos raros. No se porque me case con un mago, hubiera sido más fácil casarme con Nestor Banester, era mucho más educado y… ¿Cómo llaman ustedes a los no-magos? ¡Ah, sí! Muggle.- Dijo. Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a seguir con su búsqueda, pero se vio fuertemente jaloneada, hasta chocar con un pecho duro. Levantó la cabeza, hasta que le dolió el cuello. Draco era realmente alto y le costaba mirarlo a los ojos desde esa posición.

-Nunca…- Le susurró Draco peligrosamente en el oído.- Nunca…vuelvas a decir algo así ¿Entendiste? – Sin embargo aquello no la amedrentó, sino que pareció enfurecerla más. Revolviéndose lo más que podía, trato de zafarse de su agarre, pero las manos de Draco estaban, prácticamente, selladas entorno a su cintura y brazos. Draco suspiró cansado, a veces pensaba que había sido mejor cuando le tenía miedo, al menos así lograba callarla.

-Debes admitir, que si lo hubiera hecho… mi hijo no hubiera estado escapándose de mí en una escoba voladora, sino más bien estaría escondido debajo de la cama, donde por cierto… ¡Sería fácil haberlo encontrado!- Draco suspiró cansado y la soltó de golpe, haciendo que esta se tambaleara y por poco callera al suelo.

-Sal Trevor.- Ordeno con voz cortante. Casi cinco segundos después, un pequeño niño con cabello castaño de no más de 7 años salía de entre unos arbustos, montado en una escoba voladora que no se elevaba más de un 80 centímetros del suelo. Voló alrededor de su padre, riendo a carcajadas, para luego aterrizar en frente de su madre con una gran sonrisa.

-Trevor Draco Malfoy… ¿se puede saber porque no me hiciste caso cuando YO te llame?- Pregunto impaciente y algo resentida. El pequeño niño se encogió de hombros y respondió:

-¿Más divertido?- La madre resopló indignada y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Divertido dices? ¿Torturando así a tu madre? Esto es un complot, para hacerme sufrir.- Dijo con aire melodramático, mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón, simulando estar dolida. El niño la miró sintiéndose culpable y se acercó a su madre.

-No, no, no mamá.- Le dijo arrepentido.- Papá y yo te queremos mucho y no te querríamos lastimar nunca. Haríamos cualquier cosa por ti.- Draco vio como una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, parecía tratar de contenerla con toda su fuerza de voluntad.

- ¿Cualquier cosa?- Preguntó recelosa.

-Si, si.- Se apresuro a asegurar el niño, ingenuamente.

-Bien, entonces… ¿te darías un baño, dormirías en tu habitación y te acostarías, digamos…en…?-Miró su reloj.- ¿Dos horas?- La idea pareció no gustarle mucho al niño, que miró a su padre en busca de ayuda, sin embargo este solo se encogió de hombros y escondió la sonrisa detrás del periódico. Pasaron unos segundos en los que el niño no dijo nada, para luego suspirar derrotado.

-Si, mamá, lo haré.- Dijo apesadumbrado. Su mamá sonrió feliz y aplaudió como si fuera una niña. Draco de repente se vio hipnotizado con aquella sonrisa "Como la primera vez…" pensó.

-Bien, bien.- Dijo con entusiasmo, mientras se daba la vuelta y se llevaba al niño prácticamente arrastrado. –Una ducha y a la cama.- Exclamó triunfante, mientras se iba tarareando alguna cancioncilla muggle.

Realmente no entendía que le había atraído de ella, que lo tenía tan loco. Su mundo dio un giro de 180 grados el día que ella entro en su vida. Con su sinceridad aplastante, su orgullo y sus actitudes. "Mujeres" pensó mientras miraba arriba a la gran mansión donde vivían, escuchando por alguna de las ventanas la suave voz de su mujer. "_MI mujer" _

-"_Esta vez puedo ver…los recuerdos me envuelven…"- _Se escuchó su voz, cantando, mientras la risa del niño la acompañaba.

"A lo mejor fue su voz" Se dijo pensativo. No era una mala voz, de hecho era bastante buena. Sacudió la cabeza…no, si quería desentrañar este misterio tendría que ir más allá, desde el momento en que se conocieron, hasta el momento en que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos.

"_la canción que escuche…una vez en diciembre…" _La canción fue convirtiéndose poco a poco en un eco lejano y los recuerdos fueron llegando a su mente.

Era una noche fría, fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Y pensó con ironía que todos los cuentos comienzan con una noche fría.

Llovía a torrentes y el cielo parecía llorar por todos los errores cometidos, lágrimas y gimoteos, se hacía presente en forma de lluvia y truenos, los relámpagos se veían en la lejanía, iluminando la desgracia en la que había caído la tierra. Muggles y magos, elfos, duendes y gigantes, todos se preparaba para una guerra que parecía inevitable.

Draco Malfoy daba vueltas en su antigua habitación iluminada de vez en cuando por la luz fugitiva de un relámpago. Miró por la ventana y su aliento caliente, hizo que el vidrio de la misma se empañara. Levantó el dedo y empezó a garabatear sin saber que más hacer.

"_Sangre Limpia" _Leyó indiferente, con la manga borró lo escrito y se sentó en el borde de su cama. Miró su viejo cuarto pensativo. Estaba oscuro, pero podría decir exactamente donde estaba todo. La habitación estaba decorada toda en verde y plateado, los colores de Slytherin, algunos posters de su equipo favorito de quiddicht, un estante llenó de libros a la derecha y su escritorio acomodado en una esquina, cubierto por pergaminos. Se apoyó en uno de los cuatro barrotes alrededor de la cama, estos tenía tallada la forma de una serpiente de ojos verdes.

En ninguna parte se podía ver alguna foto.

Suspiró frustrado. Estaba nervioso; sentía su estomago revuelto y las irresistibles ganas de pararse, salir de su habitación y entrar a la habitación al fondo del pasillo lo estaban matando. Quería que todo pasara de una vez. Quería entrar a la habitación, conocer al señor Oscuro y recibir la marca tenebrosa. Se paró una vez más, sin saber que hacer, pasó una mano por su cabello desordenándolo y miró una vez más a través de la ventana. Un relámpago ilumino la habitación, sus ojos grises, fríos como el hielo, escudriñaron los amplios jardines de la mansión Malfoy. Por un momento creyó ver movimiento, pero antes de poder fijarse más, la puerta de su habitación se abrió súbitamente. Ahí, parado en el marco de la puerta, se encontraba Lucius Malfoy. Llevaba una túnica negra y la mascara característica de los mortifagos, cualquier otra persona no lo hubiera reconocido, pero Draco, podía saber que era el solo mirando sus ojos. Mucha gente decía que padre e hijo se parecían, pero si te fijabas bien, los ojos de Lucius eran celestes y no grises como Draco.

Lucius asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

"Es la señal." Pensó Draco. Se arregló la túnica y sintió su estomago de repente muy pesado, como si se hubiera tragado una bola de cañón. Las piernas le temblaban y el nerviosismo fue reemplazado por ansiedad. Luchó contra la necesidad de esbozar una sonrisa, después de todo tenía que mantener una imagen. Siguió a su padre y cada pasó que daba lo sentía cada vez mas seguro. Sabía que este era su destino, estaba seguro y lo asumiría con el honor que trabajar para el señor Oscuro merecía.

Una vez delante de la puerta, Lucius Malfoy se dio la vuelta y se permitió una sonrisa orgullosa a su hijo, una sonrisa que Draco no respondió, no había necesidad.

-Ha llegado el momento hijo.- Dijo Lucius y Draco sintió como una ola de felicidad cubría su cuerpo, y las repentinas ganas de saltar y gritar como un loco lo asaltaron; pero claro como un buen Malfoy, se contuvo. Lucius borró la sonrisa, como si aquel momento entre padre e hijo nunca hubiera existido y entraron a la habitación con la cabeza en alto, como un Malfoy debe estar.

Lo primero que noto Draco al entrar a la biblioteca, fue la fila de jóvenes de diferentes edades, todos delante del señor Oscuro, quién permanecía de espaldas a Draco, cubierto por una túnica negra.

Los otros mortifagos se encontraban alrededor de su señor y los jóvenes, Draco casi podía ver las sonrisas en sus rostros a pesar de las mascaras.

Vagamente recordó su primer día en Hogwarts y como todos temblaban ante la idea de sentarse en el taburete y recibir su respectiva casa frente a tanta gente.

Todos parecían muy nerviosos.

"No son los únicos." Pensó irónicamente. Con la cabeza en alto y paso lento, pero firme, se acerco a la fila, hizo una leve inclinación al Señor Oscuro y tomó su lugar al lado de un chico pelirrojo, que no parecía tener más de 17 años. Por un momento mantuvo contacto visual con el chico, había algo extraño en sus ojos, pero la voz de Lord Voldemort interrumpió su tren de pensamiento.

-Bien, bien…-Siseo Lord Voldemort mirando a sus nuevos reclutas. La larga túnica con capucha, cubría la mitad de su cara, manteniendo a la vista solo una línea, que era su boca; esta apenas se movía revelando una lengua larga y serpenteante.- Ya que estamos todos reunidos ¡Bienvenidos!- Les dijo con su voz silbante. Draco pudo sentir al chico pelirrojo tensarse, pero no podía decir si de emoción…o miedo. – Todos ustedes serán buenos mortifagos y confío en que limpiaran a este mundo de la escoria sangre sucia.- Las suaves risas de los mortifagos retumbaron en el cuarto y el mismo señor Oscuro se permitió una vaga sonrisa, que a Draco le resultó escalofriante. Levantó la mano y todas las risas cesaron, como si alguien hubiera bajado el volumen de golpe y Draco lo admiró aun más por aquel control que tenía.- Todavía no recibirán sus marcas, por supuesto, pero considérense ya mortifagos. La marca tendrá que esperar, después de todo algunos de ustedes recién terminaran su último año en Hogwarts en dos meses y no queremos levantar sospechas, al menos no por ahora. Una vez que hayamos tomado el ministerio, todo estará en orden.- Su voz era baja y serena, y sin embargo había algo, algo que no se podría determinar, pero prometía sufrimiento. Un estremecimiento recorrió la espina dorsal de Draco y lucho contra la necesidad de demostrar aquel sentimiento.

Lord Voldemort se ganaba a sus seguidores mediante el miedo y la intimidación; lo más sorprendente era que no tenía que elevar la voz o golpear a alguien, solo con un giro elegante de la varita controlaba todo y la gente estaba a sus pies. Después de todo era el mago más poderoso y tenebroso de toda la historia.

-Mi señor.- Fue la voz de su padre, que sacó a Draco de sus cavilaciones enseguida se puso muy atento y se enderezó lo más que pudo, tanto que le dolió la espalda. Vio como Lord Voldemort se daba la vuelta y posaba sus penetrantes ojos en Lucius Malfoy.

-¿Si Lucius? –Preguntó con calma.

-Mi Señor, quisiera decirle que mi hijo, Draco, ya terminó el colegio hace 2 años y 7 meses, y ya está trabajando en el ministerio…yo creo…- Pero antes de terminar la frase, fue cortado.

-¿En el ministerio?- Preguntó con interés Lord Voldemort, mirando a Draco. Se acerco a el hasta quedar frente a frente, y habló.- Dime… ¿Por qué no te presentaste ante mi, justo después de terminar el año escolar?- Draco tragó con dificultad, por suerte tenía la respuesta lista.

-Mi Señor… - Comenzó. Su voz firme y fría.- Quería conseguir un posición lo suficientemente buena en el ministerio para servirlo como se debe, sin la marca tenebrosa era mucho más fácil conseguir…-

-Y según tu ¿Qué es "suficientemente buena"?- Preguntó el Señor Oscuro sin dejarlo terminar.

-Soy sub-jefe del departamento de misterios; Mediante esa posición tengo contacto con gente de altos cargos, como los jefes de todos los departamentos y el ministro mismo.- Respondió con la cabeza en alto, detrás del señor Oscuro pudo ver a su padre inflar el pecho de orgullo.

-Los del ministerio creen que me eh… rebindicado y por eso depositan gran confianza en mí, incluso podía trabajar como doble espía.- Añadió.

Lord Voldemort pareció considerar lo que había dicho.

-¿Qué edad tienes?- Preguntó de pronto y por unos instantes Draco se confundió, pero no lo demostró.

- 20 Señor.- Dijo serenamente.

-Bien, bien. Sorprendente. A los 20 años ya eres sub-jefe del departamento de misterios.-

-Si me permite señor.- Intervino Lucius Malfoy, Lord Voldemort asintió con la cabeza.- También se rumorea de que en caso de que el viejo ORailly se retiré, Draco asumirá el alto cargo de presidente del departamento de misterios.-

-Bien, bien. Entonces si tienes tan buenos contactos, no vale la pena esperar. La ceremonia de iniciación se llevará a cabo en 3 días.- Draco asintió. El semblante estoico.

-Bueno ya que todo ha quedado aclarado, solo queda una cosa por discutir.- Fue en ese instante que las puertas se abrieron completamente, dos mortifagos entraban arrastrando un cuerpo. Cual fue la sorpresa de Draco al encontrarse con Blaise Zabini, su mejor amigo de la infancia. Su cara estaba pálida y su cuerpo languidecía. Sospechaba que le habían proporcionado una buena cantidad de cruciatus y no solo eso, varias partes de su cuerpo estaban amoratadas y su labio sangraba, al parecer habían usado también métodos muggles. Vio como el Señor Tenebroso se acercaba a Zabini y lo miraba con su sonrisa sádica.

-Así que Blaise Zabini…- Siseo, haciendo rodar el nombre por su lengua viperina.-… tu padre me sirvió muy bien y cuando te uniste a mí, pensé que qué sería igual, pero luego ¿con que me encuentro?- Calló un instante y Blaise miró al Señor Tenebroso desafiante, este solo sonrió.- Con que ocultas muggles ¿Tratando de seguir los pasos de Potter?- Preguntó y todos lo demás rieron. Draco no entendía nada. Hace años que no sabía de el. – Cruciatus.- Susurró amenazante y el cuerpo de Zabini se contorsiono y gritos realmente horrendos hicieron eco por toda la mansión Malfoy; nadie se inmuto. Aún manteniendo la varita hacia Zabini, se giró al resto.- Y que esto sirva de lección para todos ustedes…si alguien osa desafiarme, sufrirá las consecuencias. Ningún muggle se salvará de la limpieza de sangre… ¡Cruciatus!- esta vez la maldición llegó con más fuerza y el cuerpo de Zabini empezó a convulsionarse.

-Por favor…por favor…-Murmuraba apenas, ya no podía gritar. Voldemort reía satisfecho.

-Eso…ruega…ruega…-Exclamaba entusiasmado, por un momento levantó la varita y el cuerpo de Zabini se relajo. Draco miró con asco la figura de su amigo ¿muggles? Que bajo había caído.

-Te daré una oportunidad Zabini. Dime donde están las muggles y te daré una muerte rápida y adolora ¿Qué dices? Tu señor esta siendo generoso.- Todos los otros mortifagos asintieron con la cabeza y expresaron su acuerdo, pero Zabini no habló, sino que se hizo un ovillo. Enojado Lord Voldemort levantó la varita y la maldición aumentó su poder.

-¡Cruciatus!- Gritaba una y otra vez. Y cuando Draco creía que se había desmayado, empezó a murmurar, delirando.

-Rebeca,…Helena…Helena…-Decía apenas, entre los dolores del cruciatus.

-Enamorado de una muggle y su hermanita…Patético, realmente patético.- Siseó Lord Voldemort. Un último ataqué con fuerza y esta vez Blaise Zabini quedó inconsciente. –Vámonos.- Dijo finalmente el Señor Tenebroso. Poco a poco mortifagos y futuros mortifagos empezaron a salir. Draco estaba apunto de ir con ellos, cuando la voz del señor tenebroso lo paró.

-Draco.- Lo llamó serenamente, como si hace un momento no hubiera pasado nada de importancia. El cuerpo de Zabini seguía tendido en el piso.

-¿Si, señor?- Preguntó. Voldemort caminó hasta la puerta, lanzó una última mirada al cuerpo inconsciente de Zabini y dijo:

-Termina el trabajo.-Con desdén.

-¿Señor?- Preguntó confundido.

-Mátalo. Tómalo como tu primera tarea de mortifago.- Y salió. Draco miró a su amigo de la infancia y todas las vivencias que había tenido con él, acudieron a su mente con tanta fuerza que lo marearon. Se acercó lentamente y se agacho. Su respiración era débil y sus heridas estaban bastante mal…igual moriría. Levantó la varita hasta la frente de su amigo y apuntó.

-Avada…-

-Draco…-Murmuró de golpe su amigo.- Draco…-

-Te mataré Zabini.- Le dijo fríamente.

-Lo se…-Dijo a penas y Draco tubo la desagradable sensación de que realmente lo sabía, por un momento se sintió avergonzado del acto que estaba apunto de cometer, sin embargo lo hizo a un lado rápidamente.

-Recuerdas…-Murmuró Zabini, apenas abriendo los ojos.- ¿Recuerdas cuando te salve aquella vez de caerte en el lago congelado de Hogwarts? –Preguntó. Su tono de voz era tan bajo que Draco tuvo que agacharse para escucharlo.

-Tú me empujaste Blaise y yo tomé tu mano. Si no me salvabas, te caías conmigo.- Le dijo fríamente, Zabini esbozó una débil sonrisa.

-Aún así me dijiste que me debías la vida…-

-No, ese fuiste tú. Dijiste que te debía la vida.- Zabini rió secamente.

-Deja de hacerme esto tan difícil hijo de…-

-¿Qué quieres Zabini?-Le cortó impaciente.

-En mi bolsillo…-Le dijo, sus ojos se cerraban del cansancio, pronto quedaría inconsciente. Draco metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un papel, había algo escrito y lo leyó en voz alta:

-_"Llámame guapo, mi numero es 3-678898 ;) "Vaya_ Zabini, no se si es el momento, además no eres mi tipo. Me gustan las mujeres.- Le dijo sarcásticamente, Zabini trató de reír, pero le dolía tanto que se limitó a una sonrisa débil.

-Esta al revés idiota…-Le dijo. Draco le dio la vuelta, pero no vio nada. Recordó entonces el encantamiento que habían inventado de pequeños para pasarse notas en clases sin que nadie más pudiera leerlas. Miró a Zabini con la pregunta escrita en su rostro, este solo asintió débilmente.

-Writen Incantatem.- Murmuró las palabras. Y enseguida, en letras doradas, apareció una dirección.

-Zabini ¿Qué rayos…?- Comenzó.

-Su nombre es Helena, la conocí hace un año más o menos…tiene una hermana menor…-

-Rebeca.- Adivino Malfoy. Así que esta era la dirección de la muggles que había estado escondiendo.

-La casa era de mi madre, pero esta abandonada, así que las escondí ahí. – Le dijo. – Las conocí una vez que me perdí en el mundo muggle, nunca había conocido nadie así…-Recordó con una sonrisa. Y Draco presintió que había más tras esa historia.- Helena tiene un carácter del demonio, pero también es dulce y amable y… ¡Dios! Rebeca es… te va a encantar Draco…-

-¿Qué esperas que haga Zabini?-Preguntó receloso. Y por primera vez en la noche Zabini miró directamente a los ojos de Draco y este pudo apreciar el brilló nuevo en los ojos de su ex-mejor amigo. No pudo más que reír. Una risa fría y seca.

-Eres un idiota Zabini…realmente patético…enamorarte de una muggle. Cuando el señor Oscuro lo dijo pensé que no era enserio- Se mofó cruelmente.

-Digas lo que digas…valió la pena…cada risa de ellas era como un bálsamo…Si tu podrías cuidarlas…-

-Zabini espero que no estés sugiriendo lo que pienso…-

-Eso es exactamente…- Cada vez le costaba más respirar, pronto quedaría inconsciente.- Cuídalas Draco, por nuestra antigua amistad…- -Ni siquiera era tan buena…-Dijo desesperado ¿Porqué ahora quería Zabini cargarlo de responsabilidades? No le debía nada. Pero el maldito Zabini sabía el código de honor de los Malfoys. Recordó vagamente el día que se lo había dicho y maldijo en voz baja. "Un pedido hecho por una persona moribunda en presencia de un Malfoy, es el deber de un Malfoy" Repitió en su cabeza y maldijo a su tátara tátara abuelo por haberlo inventado.

-Por favor…haz que mi muerte no sea en vano…-Sus ojos se cerraban y Draco sintió miedo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. No podía negarse, pero tampoco podía aceptar.

-Lo será de todas formas Zabini ¡Son muggles!-

-Malfoy… hazlo…por favor…Protégelas. Son más importantes…de…lo…que crees.- Y tras aquellas palabras, Draco tuvo otra vez la desagradable sensación de que Blaise le ocultaba algo. Ahora su pulso se debilitaba aún más.

-¡Maldición Zabini, no lo haré! ¿Me escuchas? ¡No lo haré!- Muy tarde, había quedado inconsciente. Enojado levantó la varita a la frente de su amigo y apuntó.

-Avada Kedavra.- Murmuro y un rayo de luz salió de su varita. Su ex – mejor amigo había muerto. Se levantó viendo el cuerpo inconsciente. Su semblante había vuelto a ser el mismo cuando su padre entró.

-¿Lo hiciste?-

-Veló por ti mismo…-

-Mandaré a los elfos para…removerlo…- Y se fue, dejando a Draco con los puños fuertemente apretados y la dirección estrujada en uno de ellos. Dio un puñetazo a la pared.

-¡Maldición Zabini! ¡Eres un completo idiota!- Y gritó, sangre empezó a caer de sus nudillos, debido al golpe, pero el ni se inmuto.

-Está bien.- Dijo más tranquilo, la mirada fría.- Cumpliré tu estúpido deseo, las mantendré vivas, pero no esperes que sean tratadas bien. Los muggles no merecen ningún tipo de trato.- Y salió de la habitación dejando el cadáver en el piso. Pronto los elfos se encargarían de él.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

A las afueras de Londres se encontraba un castillo, que nadie conocía. Había pertenecido a Stephanie Walzer, más tarde de Zabini. Era la "casita" de campo de los Zabinis. Sus extensos jardines e imponentes muros, hacían a este castillo, un lugar digno de admiración, claro que no como el castillo de Hogwarts, pero aún así...

Protegido por diferentes encantamientos nadie más que los Zabinis y amigos cercanos de la familia lo conocían, y ahora Draco.

Miró el jardín extenso y descuidado, la maleza había crecido muy rápido y la mayoría de las flores, que antes habían sido de vivos colores, ahora yacían marchitas; después de todo luego de la muerte de los padres de Blaise, ningún otro Zabini se había acercado al lugar. No es como si quedará alguno, en realidad los Zabinis se habían extinguido tras la muerte de Blaise, lo que dejaba a este lugar totalmente desprotegido, puesto que todos los encantamientos protectores se anularían cuando no haya quedado ningún descendiente de sangre pura.

"Maldito Blaise." Maldijo para sus adentros. Le había hecho prometer algo que no podía cumplir…cuidar a una muggle o aún peor ¡dos muggles! El no podía llevar a cabo esta tarea, no cuando al fin se iba a unir a las filas de Voldemort. Miró con asco el castillo.

-Muggles…-Murmuro con despreció. Después de mucho pensar había decidido que hacer. El no protegería a muggles insignificantes, sin embargo haría algo que le ayudaría a cumplir su promesa; las trasladaría a Escocia, donde la guerra no llegaría con tanta fuerza y tendrían la posibilidad de salvarse.

Caminó con determinación hasta llegar a la puerta principal del gran castillo, a ambos lados se encontraban dos estatuas de esfinges que lo miraron desconfiadas.

-¿Qué es desagradable a la vista y debe ser eliminado de la faz de la tierra?- Preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo con sus voces afiladas, sus ojos fríos lo escudriñaban de pies a cabeza. Draco suspiró aburrido, realmente muy fácil.

-Los "Sangre sucia"- Dijo con desdén. Ambas esfinges sonrieron al mismo tiempo mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

-Incorrecto.- Contestaron al unísono.

-Muggles…-Dijo Draco, no muy seguro ¿Esa no era la contraseña?

- Incorrecto…otra vez…-Dijeron ambas y la sonrisa solo se ensancho. Ambas se empezaron a levantar, dispuestas a atacar al intruso. Draco estaba sacando su varita dispuesto a defenderse, cuándo una voz gritó detrás de el.

-¡Las arañas!- Chilló la vocecita detrás de él y enseguida las esfinges volvieron a su lugar. Parecían disgustadas. Draco se giró y vio a una pequeña niña corriendo hacia el. Tenía el pelo oscuro como la noche y los ojos negros, en la mano izquierda, llevaba una canasta de la que 

salían flores. No parecía tener más de 7 años. Jadeante se paró delante de Draco y lo miró con una gran sonrisa, que Draco no correspondió.

-¡Hola!- Lo saludó la niña, un brillo travieso en sus ojos. Llevaba un vestido rosa y estaba toda sucia. Enseguida Draco reconoció a la primera muggle, Rebeca.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó la pequeña. Draco no respondió.

-Yo me llamó Rebeca Molhauser… ¿Qué edad tienes?... –Preguntó curiosa la pequeña, con la sonrisa en sus labios. "Estúpida niña" Cualquiera la pudo haber matado si era tan descuidada. – Yo tengo…- Pero antes de que pudiera acabar la frase alguien la interrumpió.

-¡Rebeca!- Se escuchó y casi enseguida del bosque salió otra persona. Tenía el ondulado cabello castaño hasta la cintura, se lo había amarrado en una coleta alta, pero aún así algunos mechones caían por su cara, llevaba un jean y un jersey demasiado grande para ella y Draco pudo reconocer que era de Zabini. Por un instante se preguntó hasta donde habían llegado, pero deshecho la idea…Zabini no hubiera caído tan bajo ¿o sí?

Escucho una risita y vio a la pequeña escondiéndose detrás de el.

-Es mi hermana Helena…-Susurró cómplice y luego de sacarle la lengua se metió en el castillo.

-Niña del demonio… ¡Te dije que no te vayas sola!- Le gritó alterada. Draco miraba la escena estupefacto, claro que…no lo demostró. La mujer siguió corriendo hasta llegar a su altura y jadeó con fuerza al parar. Agachó su cuerpo y apoyó las manos en las rodillas. No tardo mucho cuando se levantó y miró a Malfoy a los ojos. "Estúpida muggle" Pensó con asco. Las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos brillantes, parecieron apagarse un poco, cuando percibió su mirada de asco y enseguida Helena se puso a la defensiva.

-¿Quién eres?- Le espetó.- Blaise no dijo que vendría alguien.

-Cuida tu lengua sucia muggle.- Le dijo con asco y la chica lo miró indignada.

-No te atrevas a hablarme así imbécil…- Le respondió ella. Parándose recta, con la cabeza en alto "Como una Malfoy…" Pensó, pero al darse cuenta la volvió a mirar con repugnancia. Apenas llegaba a su pecho y pretendía intimidarlo pensó con mofa.

-Yo habló como se me de la gana de escorias como tú.- Todo pasó demasiado rato. Helena había levantado la mano y lo había golpeado con toda su fuerza en la mejilla, donde se empezó a marcar la pequeña mano. Malfoy la miró con rabia y tomó su muñeca con fuerza. Era la primera vez que alguien se atrevía a levantar una mano contra él, ni siquiera sus padres y esta pequeña escoria…

-¡Suéltame imbécil!- Chilló tratando de zafarse y pudo ver miedo en sus ojos almendrados. Hizo un poco más de presión en su muñeca y vio una mueca de dolor, que enseguida fue borrada por puro orgullo. Levantó la otra mano, pero Malfoy la atrapó a tiempo.

Helena sintió el pánico crecer en su interior, como un monstruo que había vuelto a la vida. Recuerdos de su pasado viajaron por su cabeza en forma rápida, tan rápida que la marearon. Obligándose a tomar control de la situación respiró hondo y miró al hombre delante de ella. 

Era por lo menos 2 cabezas más alto que ella, pero claro, casi todo el mundo era más alto que ella. Llevaba lo que parecía una túnica negra, el cabello rubio caía desordenado por su cara, enmarcando sus ojos grises. En realidad el hombre era guapo, pero Helena había tenido suficiente de hombres y simplemente no quería que uno la tocara, a excepción de Zabini, claro. Su mirada viajo hasta su pálida mano, que apretaba sin piedad su muñeca. Casi podía sentir los moretes formándose, no es que fuera débil ¡Ella no era débil! Pero su piel era algo…sensible.

Blaise era el único hombre que ella permitía que la tocase…el único en el que confiaba, el único hombre al que no temía y hasta a él le había costado ganarse su confianza.

Respiró una vez más y lucho por que su voz saliera más calmada. No ganaría nada si lo provocaba.

-Yo…soy Helena…-Trató de empezar, pero fue cortada abruptamente.

-Lo se.- Y la frialdad en su voz la hizo estremecerse, el agarre en sus muñecas aflojo un poco, pero Helena sabía que si hacia algún movimiento, este agarre se volvería de acero.

-Bien.- Dijo sin saber que decir. Se sentía indignada, pero al mismo tiempo intimidada. Su personalidad quería salir a flote, pero los traumas del pasado la mantenían encadenada. -¿Qué es usted de Zabini?- Preguntó serena. El hombre la miró un instante y finalmente la soltó.

Draco vio como se alejaba dos pasos de él apenas la había soltado, masajeándose la muñeca de manera protectora. Pudo apreciar el alivio que surcó su rostro y las marcas rojas de sus manos. Casi se sintió culpable. Casi.

"No le apreté tan fuerte." Se dijo. Miró sus manos y se sacó los guantes que las cubrían.

"Genial y estos guantes me gustaban" Pensó. Los levantó en el aire y sacó la varita.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como la chica lo miraba asombrada, pero al mismo tiempo recelosa.

-Incendiare.- Susurró y enseguida los guantes ardieron. Escuchó un jadeo de sorpresa y bajo la varita finalmente, guardándola otra vez en su bolsillo.

-¡Eres…eres un mago!-Exclamó asombrada y Malfoy solo la miró con desdén. Enseguida su expresión cambió por una indignada. Se había dado cuenta.- No era necesario que hagas eso…yo no soy cualquier cosa ¿sabes?- Le espetó malhumorada. Draco solo la miró fríamente.

-En lo que a mi respecta…tu eres nada. No se sinceramente porque Zabini se esforzó en protegerte… dio su vida por una muggle, por estar enamorado ¡Patético!- Le dijo fríamente.

A Helena le tomó por lo menos 15 segundos en comprender la información que el rubio le había dado.

-Blaise esta…está…- Balbuceó, los ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

-¿Muerto? Si, todo por una…muggle…una no-bruja. Por amor…estúpido…-

-¡Cállate! ¡Blaise no era estúpido o patético! Era una persona dulce, que se preocupaba por la gente, en vez de un insensible como tú…- Draco dio un paso adelante y ella retrocedió dos.

-No volveré a repetirme. Una escoria como tú debe conocer su lugar.-

-Y según tú ¿Cuál es mi lugar?- Preguntó desafiante. Malfoy sonrió burlonamente y Helena se estremeció.

-Sirviéndome por supuesto.-

-¿Servirte? ¡Nunca!- Caminó con decisión a la gran puerta del castillo, pero su camino fue bloqueado por Malfoy. –Déjame pasar.- Exigió.

-No deberías hablarle así a tu amo.- Dijo burlonamente.

-¡Tú no eres mi amo!- Chilló y trató de hacer un amague, pero Malfoy tenía buenos reflejos y no la dejo pasar. Poniéndose delante de ella, vio miedo surcar sus ojos y Malfoy sonrió satisfecho.

-Mira quieras o no. Te vendrás conmigo.-

-Escaparé- Dijo fieramente.

-Te encontraré.-Le respondió burlón.- Zabini me pidió que te protegiese. Y por más estúpido que haya sido él, se lo prometí o más bien me obligo, pero no es el caso.-

-Bueno…yo te libero de tu promesa. Me quedaré en este castillo.-

-No puedes. Este castillo estaba protegido por los Zabinis. Al morir Blaise y siendo este el último descendiente, todos los hechizos que lo protegían se desintegraron.-

-Me iré a otra ciudad.-

-Los mortifagos no tardarán en llegar y te matarán. Quieras o no el lugar más seguro es mi casa y como sirvienta. Solo así el Señor Oscuro no te prestará atención. – No sabía porque, pero no quería que ella fuese. Era estúpido y sin sentido. Pero la sola idea de demostrarle cual era su lugar era irresistible. Todos los planes de enviarla a Escocia se habían esfumado. La miró fríamente y ella se estremeció.

Helena suspiró y miró anhelante el castillo que había sido su hogar durante tanto tiempo. Recordó con melancolía a Zabini y suspiró una vez más apesadumbrada ¿Qué haría?

-Ve con él.- Dijo de pronto la esfinge de la derecha con una fría sonrisa, mostrando los colmillos. Sus ojos malévolos la miraban, provocándole escalofríos. Nunca le habían gustado aquellas esfinges, solo cuando estaba Blaise se portaban de buena forma y ahora que estaba muerto…

-Sí.- Siseo la otra.- Los muggles ya no son bienvenidos. Aceptamos esta humillación porque el único heredero nos lo había pedido, pero con su muerte este castillo se cerrará.-La esfinge de la derecha asintió concienzudamente, mostrando los colmillos de forma amenazante.

-Está bien…-Dijo derrotada y Malfoy sonrió de tal manera, que Helena se preguntó quién sería peor… las esfinges o él.- Recogeré todo.- Y entró por última vez al castillo con la mirada de las esfinges fijamente en ella.

-¡Rebeca!- Llamó a su hermana menor una vez adentró. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando una cabecita se asomo por el marco de una puerta.

-¿Sí?- Preguntó inocentemente. Helena no pudo más que sonreír. Rebeca había pasado de ser su hermanita menor, a su hija, todo después de aquel terrible accidente "O asesinato" pensó triste.

Hizo el recuerdo a un lado y se cerco a Rebeca.

-Comadreja…-Comenzó llamándola por su apodo. Rebeca la miró molesta y estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando Helena la interrumpió.- Nos iremos del castillo a casa del señor de afuera, en estos momentos es el lugar más seguro y…-

-¿Vendrá el tío Zabini con nosotros?- Preguntó inocentemente y Helena tragó con fuerza.

-El tío Blaise no vendrá…-

-¿Porqué?-

-Él esta…el no está…-

-¿Dónde está?- Helena maldijo por la bajo ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan curiosa? Realmente no sabía que decir.

-¿Dónde esta?- Volvió a repetir la pequeña y lágrimas empezaron a caer por el rostro de Helena, sin embargo antes que pudiera decir algo, la voz de Malfoy habló:

- Muerto…-Respondió insensiblemente. Había estado mirando la escena aburrido; había decidido hablar. Helena se levantó rápidamente y la niña comenzó a llorar.

-¿Cómo puedes…?- Comenzó a decir enojada. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus ojos.

-¿Muer…muerto? ¿Cómo mamá y papá?- Gimoteó la niña y Helena se volvió a agachar tomando a la niña en brazos y susurrando palabras de consuelo.

-Si, pero…lo hizo por nosotras, para salvarnos y ahora nosotros tenemos que sobrevivir para que no sea en vano…aquí el señor nos va a proteger…-Draco río secamente y recibió una mirada fulminante de parte de la chica, que claramente el advertía que no diga nada. La niña asintió entre llantos y Helena la llevó a su cuarto, haciéndole una seña a Malfoy para que la esperara.

No tardaron mucho en realidad. Había varias cosas en el castillo que dejarían atrás y solo se llevarían lo importante. Aún con las lágrimas secas en sus mejillas salió Helena de la habitación en la que dormían, ella y Rebeca. El castillo era demasiado grande y como Rebeca le temía a la oscuridad, había usado solo una habitación en la parte baja del castillo.

Ahí en el vestíbulo se encontraba el hombre rubio, del que todavía no sabía su nombre. Lo miró recelosa y caminó silenciosamente hacia él. Tenía una copa en su mano con vino, que no tenía idea de donde había sacado y miraba un cuadro de la familia Zabini.

-¿Dónde esta la mocosa?- Preguntó de pronto él, sobresaltándola. Estaba segura de no haber hecho ruido.

-Esta recolectando sus cosas.- Le dijo lo más calmada que pudo. Este era el momento para hacer preguntas. – Dígame… ¿cuál es su nombre y su relación con Blaise?- Preguntó firmemente, exigiendo una respuesta.

El hombre siguió observando el cuadro, sin prestarle atención. Tal vez no la había escuchado.

-Dije…-

-Lo se.- La cortó él. En su voz había una leve nota de molestia, pero en general era fría. Como una persona sin sentimientos. "Sin corazón…" Fue el pensamiento que surcó su mente, mientras lo miraba darse la vuelta con elegancia. Casi hipnotizada con sus ágiles movimientos se olvido de replicar, sin embargos se repuso enseguida.

-Bueno… ya que usted sabe todo ¿Me podría decir quién demonios es usted?- Le espetó. A una distancia de 10 metros dudaba mucho que el hombre le hiciera algo y si lo intentaba ella era mucho más rápida y conocía todos los pasadizos del castillo. Él solo la miró con desdén, como si no valiera la pena responderle.

-¡Oiga, respóndame! – Chilló molesta, pateando al piso. El la miró.- ¿Quién- es-usted-y-cuál-es-su relación- con Blaise?- Preguntó lentamente, como si le estuviera hablando a una persona retardada.

-¿Mi nombre? Para ti es amo y mi relación con Zabini es irrelevante.- Le contestó burlón.

-Ni loca lo voy a llamar amo.- Le espetó indignada. -¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Inmunda muggle. No te doy mi nombre, porque no quiero que sea ensuciado por tu sucia lengua y te prohíbo mencionarlo jamás. – Le contestó fríamente, mirándola con odio puro.

-En primer lugar…-Comenzó ella, su voz baja, conteniendo la ira.- deje de llamarme inmunda muggle, en segundo lugar: si no me dice su nombre, perfecto, pero yo no le voy a decir amo, tengo el nombre perfecto para usted, es más tengo muchos…- Draco levantó una ceja, retándola a que prosiguiera; ella lo hizo.- Tarado, idiota, o imbécil, también me gusta rubio oxigenado, y tengo un gran repertorio…Usted decide…- Draco la miró fríamente y se acerco, pero ella retrocedió, fue entonces que Rebeca entró. Cargando una gran mochila en su espalda y un muñeco viejo de felpa en la otra.

-Ya estoy lista Helena.- Dijo la pequeña. Su voz levemente ronca por el llanto. Helena enseguida se dio la vuelta, ignorando al rubio oxigenado, y se agachó a la altura de Rebeca.

-¿Tienes todo comadreja?- La niña asintió con la cabeza, ignorando el apodo cariñoso.

-Bien. Ahora falta mi mochila, enseguida vengo.- Le dijo dulcemente, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con amor.- Y…-Susurró.- Si el rubio oxigenado se acerca mucho a ti, tu grita ¿está bien?- La niña asintió con un atisbo de sonrisa debido al apodo, pero sus ojos estaban opacos, sin duda la noticia de la muerte de Blaise la había dejado mal, al igual que a ella.

Helena se levantó, miró al rubio, advirtiéndole con la mirada que no se metiera con la pequeña y se fue.

Una vez solos Rebeca miró al señor rubio, curiosa.

-¿Cómo es su casa?- Preguntó animadamente y sin hacerle caso a la advertencia de su hermana se acercó a él.

Draco solo la miró con asco, sin embargo la niña pareció no notarlo, por que siguió sonriéndole. Optó por no responderle.

-¿Eres mudo?- Preguntó la niña y el siguió callado. Enseguida la niña comenzó a hablar con aquella animosidad que caracteriza a los niños y que Malfoy nunca había tenido.- Yo una vez conocí un amigo mudo…mi hermana solía traerlo a la casa para que juguemos, vivía al frente. Al principió yo no quería porque no le entendía y me peleaba con el, pero mi hermana me dijo que hallará una forma y que vería que era un buen chico y lo hice. Y se volvió mi mejor amigo, venía todos los días y la pasábamos muy bien.- Dijo riendo.- Pero luego nos tuvimos que mudar y no lo volví a ver.- Hizo un puchero y cruzó los brazos enojadas. Si no hubiera sido muggle y si Draco no fuera un Malfoy sangre limpia, hubiera pensado que se veía tierna, pero claro…ese no era el caso. Así que solo se limito a mirarla, esperando que se callara…no lo hizo.

-Luego fuimos a otra ciudad mucho más bonita y conocí muchas personas. Pensé que nos quedaríamos ahí, pero entonces…papá y mamá…ellos…-Lágrimas empezaron a descender de sus ojos.

-¡Rebeca!- Llamó Helena y se acercó rápidamente a ella alzándola en brazos.- ¿Estás bien amor?- La niña asintió estrujándose los ojos y se apoyo en su hombro. Draco miró la escena indiferente. Realmente los muggles eran seres débiles y sentimentales. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-Vamos.- Fue lo único que dijo y se dirigió a la puerta. Las muggles detrás de él.

-¿Ya llegamos?- Draco la miró fríamente por decimoquinta vez, esperando intimidarla, y no respondió. La mujer solo se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando por la ventana. No habían pasado 5 minutos, en los que apenas se escucharon la respiración apacible de la niña muggle, y Draco permanecía pensando en sus cosas cuando la voz de la mujer volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos.

-¿Ya llegamos?- Parecía que hacía para molestarlo y muy a su pesar Draco tenía que admitir que lo estaba logrando.

-Cállate, tu voz me molesta.- Fue su única respuesta. Helena lo miró malhumorada y siguió mirando a través de su ventana.

Hace una hora que habían salido del castillo. Con mochilas pesadas a cuestas Rebeca y Helena tuvieron que arreglárselas para lograr llevarlas todas sin lastimarse la espalda, le había pedido a Rubio Oxigenado, como lo había bautizado, que les ayudara, pero simplemente las había ignorado. Finalmente tuvieron que dejar una mochila atrás, puesto que era demasiado. Realmente pensó que irían a pie, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar un carruaje negro justo en pleno sendero. Tenía una serpiente verde de ojos rojos enroscada en una M, como escudo. Los tres entraron y el carruaje había sido mucho más grande por dentro de lo que se veía por fuera. Enseguida habían ascendido y ahora se encontraban surcando los cielos haladas por dios sabe que cosa que era lo que los jalaba. No eran caballos, ni nada parecido, sino una especie gigante de iguana, de piel verde y dientes amenazadores. Observo las nubes pasar, ver el mismo paisaje durante media hora era realmente cansador. Suspiró apesadumbrada y acomodo a Rebeca mejor en sus brazos. Al fin la niña había conciliado el sueño.

Había amado con locura a Blaise. Él y Rebeca solían jugar por horas y habían desarrollado una relación cómplice en la que solían torturar a Helena. Recordó con una sonrisa las bromas que le gastaban y ella terminaba renegando, sin estar realmente enojada.

"Blaise que haré sin ti…" pensó triste. Lágrimas amenazaban a caer de sus ojos, pero las retuvo.

-¿Cómo conociste a Zabini?- Preguntó de golpe el rubio oxigenado. Su voz seca y sus ojos fríos.

"Bien, dos pueden jugar a lo mismo" se dijo, y lo ignoro. Apartó un mechón de pelo negro de la cara de la niña y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Responde.- No era un pedido, era una orden. Ella lo ignoró. El rubio oxigenado la miró aún más fríamente si era posible y habló una vez más.- Ahora.-

-No lo haré. Si tú no me dices tu nombre, yo no te diré nada tampoco…ya que lo sabes todo.- Le dijo enojada.

-Tú no estás en posición de exigirme nada. – Malfoy miró a la mujer con asco. Era inferior a él y se actuaba como su igual "Estúpida" pensó.- Antes seguro Blaise te permitía hablarle así, pero yo soy diferente. Me vuelves a responder así y serás castigada. Estoy haciendo esto por obligación, no por que quiera hacerlo. Zabini me hizo prometer que las protegería, pero nunca dijo algo de mi no pudiendo educarlas y créeme…lo haré.- Su voz peligrosamente baja, prometía tortura.

-Las reglas han cambiado y ahora están jugando mi juego.- Le dijo y Helena no sabía que hacer.- Ahora responde mis preguntas o tú y tu hermana pagarán las consecuencias.- Helena se estremeció y miró a su hermana preocupada, enseguida empezó a hablar, su orgullo destrozado. Pero en estos momentos su orgullo perdía relevancia, la sola idea de su hermanita siendo castigada por algo que ella hizo "mal", le era insoportable.

-Una vez…-Comenzó lentamente, su voz baja, derrotada. Malfoy no se esforzó en esconder la sonrisa de triunfo y Helena lo odio, lo odio con todo su corazón. – Había ido a comprar algo y volvía a casa a través de un bosque.- Recordó el miedo que había sentido al atravesar el sendero, pero quería llegar antes de que oscureciera. Era pasar por ahí y llegar pronto a casa o ir por la calle, donde…Se estremeció e hizo el pensamiento a un lado y siguió con el relato.- Cuándo escuche algo así como un ¡Plop! Cuando miré por donde había provenido el sonido, vi una figura parada en medio de un claro. Llevaba ropa extraña, era Blaise. Me fui enseguida, porque se notaba que era hombre y se decía que por aquellos senderos rondaban ladrones. Llegué a casa y no volví a pensar en lo que había visto hasta el día siguiente. Estaba cuidando a Rebeca en el jardín, mi madre y mi padre habían ido a trabajar y nosotras aprovechábamos las vacaciones. Fue cuando alguien entró al jardín. Era Blaise, otra vez, claro que yo no sabía quien era.- Sonrió ante el recuerdo y como se habían peleado. Ella le había tirado de todo y el solo había tratado de esquivar los objetos.- Rebeca la pasó en grande viendo como yo le tiraba todo lo que tenía a mano y el lo esquivaba, tratando de hablar. Fue entonces que una piedra le dio en la cabeza y el calló al piso. Me acerqué para ver si estaba bien, cuando me agarró de golpe la mano y grité.- Pudo casi escuchar la pelea que se había iniciado y no pudo evitar reír ante el recuerdo de uno de los comentarios. – Finalmente lo deje explicarse. Se había perdido y necesitaba ayuda, dijo que tenía que cumplir una misión. Nosotras lo ayudamos y con el consentimiento de mis padres, se quedó un tiempo en casa. Nos volvimos buenos amigos. El y Rebeca solían gastarme bromas. A veces salía muy tarde de casa y aunque él no lo admitía siempre le dolía el brazo izquierdo. Nunca me dijo porque. Finalmente después de unos dos meses, pasó algo extraño. Mi madre…y mi madre…ellos…murieron…de una forma extraña.- Sintió lágrimas en sus mejillas y no se molesto en limpiarlas. Aún podía recordar las caras tiesas de sus padres. – Fue entonces que Zabini me contó todo. Parecía apurado y preocupado. Dijo algo de un señor oscuro y mortifagos. Me explicó que era un mago y que necesitábamos escondernos. Algo de limpieza de sangre y Tom Riddle, luego nos trajo a mí y a mi hermana al castillo. Ahí nos quedamos, el nos visitaba siempre. Hasta la última vez que vino. Estaba inquieto, como el día que murieron mis padres. Le pregunte que pasaba y no me dijo nada. Se fue y bueno…ya sabes el resto.- Terminó su relato. Claro que había omitido ciertas cosas. Como el hecho de que se había enamorado de Zabini, o que él la había dejado con la promesa de algo más. Esas cosas eran entre ella y el, nadie más podía saberlo. Acarició ausente el anillo de plata de su mano derecha y miró a la ventana una vez más.

Malfoy miró a la mujer fijamente. Algo no cuadraba en la historia ¿Por qué había mencionado a Tom Riddle? ¿Que había dicho sobre aquel personaje? No lo sabía, pero lo averiguaría. Estaba apunto de preguntar, cuando de pronto la puerta del carruaje se abrió como por arte de magia.

-Bienvenido amo Malfoy.- Habló una voz reverente, que provenía de ningún lugar específico.

Bajo elegantemente del carruaje y tiró su capa que llevaba en la mano al aire, donde quedo flotando. Helena miró la prenda de vestir recelosa y apretó a Rebeca, que permanecía dormida, contra su cuerpo. Siguió al "amo Malfoy" como había escuchado a la voz decir, mirando de vez en cuando la capa flotante, que terminó desapareciendo con un suave plop.

Fue entonces que se percató de donde estaban. Era una casa enorme, toda pintada de blanco y lujosamente decorada. Vio al rubio oxigenado entrar a la gran mansión y estaba apunto de hacerlo también, pero justo se choco con algo pequeño, cayendo ella y el individuo al suelo.

-Lo siento yo…- Rebeca, que había estado en sus brazos había despertado de golpe y miraba al individuo con temor, Helena que estaba ocupada mirando a Rebeca en busca de daños, seguía disculpándose. –Enserio no se que me paso…-

-Helena…-Susurró su hermana, fue entonces que lo vio y no pudo evitar soltar un gritito de terror. Era un…era algo raro, pequeño, del tamaño de Rebeca; tenía enormes orejas puntiagudas y unos enorme ojos azules del tamaño de pelotas de tenis, vestía lo que parecía la vieja funda de una almohada y la miraba fijamente, como si sus ojos no pudieran creer lo que estaban viendo.

-Yo…eh…-Se levantó lentamente, tratando de no provocar a la criatura, temiendo que decidiera saltar y hacerle algo.- Creo que me voy…rubio oxigenado…-Pero no terminó su oración, puesto que la criatura se había levantado y había comenzado a hablar con la voz más chillona, que Helena había escuchado jamás.

-¡El amo Malfoy no es un rubio oxigenado!- Chilló.- ¡Gretchen no permitirá que una muggle hable así del amo querido!- Helena lo miró estupefacta ¿La cosa hablaba y defendía al rubio… a Malfoy? Recuperada del shock inicial, se dio cuenta del insulto.

-Yo le diré a tu "amo" de la forma que yo quiera y ahora si me disculpas tengo algo que hablar con el.- Iba a dar un paso. Pero la cosa se puso rápidamente en su camino, impidiéndole el paso con los brazos extendidos y la mirada decidida. Finalmente Helena suspiro, estaba cansada. Los brazos le dolían por haber cargado a Rebeca todo el día, el viaje había sido largo y no había dormido nada, extrañaba a Blaise y ahora estaba en una casa extraña con un extraño. Lágrimas se empezaron a acumular en sus ojos y bajo lentamente a Rebeca, sus brazos totalmente débiles, no los sentía. Rebeca se paró y miró a su hermana preocupada.

Helena miró a la criatura y se obligo a respirar hondo y calmarse, cuándo lo único que quería era echarse a llorar, gritar y tirar cosas. De pronto le pareció que la vida era injusta, extrañaba a sus padres y a Blaise, ahora esta cosa la trataba mal y estaba atrapada con un hombre que la odiaba…Respiro hondo "Vamos Helena, hay gente que sufre más que esto. La gente se muere todo el tiempo… hay personas que han sufrido más, no hay necesidad de ser melodramática. "Se dijo firmemente y limpiándose la cara. Habló alto y claro. Agarrando la mano de la niña.

-Quisiera hablar con Malfoy.- Gretchen la miró suspicaz.

-El amo Malfoy a pedido no ser molestado. Me ordeno que les enseñara sus habitaciones. Dijo que comenzarían su trabajo mañana, en la mañana. En su habitación les espera ropa limpia y comida.- Recitó con el pecho en alto.

-¿Trabajo?- Repitió confusa. Gretchen asintió con ganas.

-Sí. Dijo el amo que usted trabajará en las cocinas ayudando a los elfos en las mañanas y en las tardes podrá regar el jardín de rosas con su hermana.- Helena lo miró aturdida.

-Pensé…pensé que no hablaba enserio…pensé que bromeaba.- Dijo.

-El amo nunca bromea, es un Malfoy fue educado para comportarse como debe ser.- Le explicó la criatura levantando el gesto orgullosa. Helena solo asintió cansada, sin reparar realmente en sus palabras. Lo único que quería era dormir.

A la mañana siguiente un ruido la despertó. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y miró a su alrededor. Su hermana dormía profundamente a su lado, aferrada a ella como un bote salvavidas. Podía notar las lágrimas que había derramado antes de dormir. Levantó su mano y acarició su cara con cariño, dirigió su mirada a través de la ventana y notó que apenas estaba amaneciendo. Miró el cielo gris, estaba lloviznando. Se quedó unos instantes mirando la ventana, hasta que finalmente se aburrió. Lentamente y cuidando de no despertar a su hermana, se deslizó de la cama, hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo helado de mármol. Se paró suavemente y su hermana se movió como acto de reflejo abrazando la almohada.

-Blaise…- Murmuró Helena en sueños. Rebeca la miró tristemente. Se puso sus zapatos y partió a explorar. La habitación en la que estaban era lúgubre y triste, era en la parte baja de la mansión y era bastante pequeña y fría. Salió silenciosamente y empezó a curiosear. De vez en cuando pasaban una de esas criaturas extrañas de orejas puntiagudas y ojos de pelota y la miraban de forma extraña, murmurando cosas que no entendía. Al llegar al final del largo pasillo se encontró una puerta, la abrió y había una escalera. Subiendo hasta el final de la escalera abrió otra puerta y se encontró con que salía a través de un cuadro, donde una dama delgada hasta los huesos estaba sentada. Observó el cuadro notando que eran como los del castillo, donde se movían. La dama la miraba también, acariciando con su huesuda mano, su largo pelo rubio platinado.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó la dama recelosa, en su tono se notaba la arrogancia.

-Rebeca ¿y tú?- La mujer ignoró su pregunta y siguió hablando.

-Rebeca…que nombre tan vulgar.- Comentó, mientras miraba sus uñas con desdén.- Solo conocí una Rebeca en la familia Malfoy y esa era la tonta hija del tío Richard. Se fugó con un muggle ¿sabes? Claro que fue la oveja negra de la familia y nadie habla de ella ¿Me preguntó si ya habrá muerto?- Delicadamente puso su mano en el mentón y lo acarició levemente, pensando en eso.- ¿Por casualidad no serás su hija?- Preguntó mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Mi madre se llamaba Serena.- Le contestó. A través del rabillo del ojos pudo ver como el hombre del cuadro de al lado, trataba de domar un terrible dragón negro. Su varita lanzaba brillos de diferentes colores y la criatura no mermaba.

-¿Serena, dices?…no, no, no…supongo que no eres su hija. –Dijo mirándola, para luego comentar.- Además Rebeca era mucho más linda, supongo que su hija heredaría eso al menos…-Siguió hablando, pero Rebeca ya se había marchado. Escuchó a la mujer bufar molesta y comentarle al cuadro de la izquierda, donde una señora regordeta con un sombrero extravagante tomaba el té.

-¡Los niños de hoy! Por suerte nuestro Draco es la esperanza de la familia, uniéndose a las filas del señor Oscuro y ayudando en la limpieza de la sangre, sin duda ayudará a que la profecía se cumpla…-

-¿La del niño Potter?- Preguntó la dama regordeta.

-No, la otra Gertrudis…- Y siguieron hablando, pero Rebeca ya no quería escuchar. Siguió caminando mirando alrededor, hasta que llegó a una habitación enorme. Miró el pomo dorado donde una serpiente tallada de ojos verdes la miraba fríamente. Curiosa estaba apunto de abrir la puerta cuando un chillido la sobresalto.

-¡Alto!- Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Gretchen que se acercaba dando pequeños saltos.- Ese es el cuarto del amo Malfoy…- Dijo esta vez más bajo. Lo más bajo que su voz chillona le permitía. – Niña muggle no deberías estar aquí.-Dijo mirándola enojada.- Ensuciará la pureza de mi señor.-

-¿Ensu..ciará?- Preguntó confundida.

-¡Sshhhh! ¡Despertará al amo!- Chilló la criatura.

-¡Rebeca!- Se escuchó un segundo gritó. Corriendo hacia ellos se encontraba Helena. Llevaba un vestido café y unas zapatillas cremas, su pelo estaba suelto y en las puntas se formaban pequeñas hondas. Un destelló en su cuello, le hizo darse cuenta de que llevaba el collar que tío Blaise le había regalado.

-¡Shhhh!- Volvió a chillar Gretchen, mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de empujar a Helena más allá. Esta solo ignoró a la criatura y siguió hablando.

-¿Dónde rayos te metes comadreja?- Preguntó enojada. Mientras agarraba a Rebeca de la mano y la jaloneaba, sin embargo Rebeca enterró sus tobillos en el piso y la miró enojada.

-¡No me digas comadreja!-

-¡Yo soy la mayor y te digo como quiera! –

-¡No, yo no quiero! ¡Deja de decirme así o no iré contigo!-

-¡Muggles dejen de hacer escándalo, despertarán al amo Malfoy!- Chilló Gretchen alarmada. Siendo ignorada por las hermanas.

-¡Bien, si tu me dices comadreja yo te diré…!- No se le ocurría nada… ¡Rayos!

-¡Ja!- Chillo Helena mientras la apuntaba burlona.- ¡No se te ocurre nada… comadreja!-

- ¡Si, si se me ocurre!… Desde ahora te diré… ¡Bruja!-

-¿Qué? Escúchame bien comadreja yo no soy ninguna bruja…-

-Al fin coincidimos en algo.- Elfo, Rebeca y Helena se volcaron rápidamente hacia la puerta. Ahí se encontraba el rubio oxigenado, apoyado perezosamente en el marco. Llevaba la parte de debajo de un pijama gris, su pálido y musculoso torso al desnudo, su pelo rubio cayendo sobre 

sus ojos, dándole un aspecto peligroso, que la mirada de sus ojos completaba, parecía de malhumor. Enseguida el elfo se tiró a los pies de rubio oxigenado haciendo alabanzas. Instintivamente Helena retrocedió un paso.

-Lo siento amo querido. Gretchen trató de apartarlas, pero estas sucias muggles ignoraban a Gretchen… Gretchen necesita ser castigada debió haber tratado más…- No pudo continuar, porque las gruesas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos no la dejaban. Enseguida se paró y empezó a golpearse con la pared.

-¡No somos sucias!- Fue lo único que pudo replicar Helena, pero fue ignorada.

-¡Gretchen mala, muy, muy mala!- Decía con cada golpe.

- Detente.- Ordenó Malfoy tras unos segundos. Las caras de Helena y Rebeca denotaban incredulidad. Enseguida el elfo se detuvo y miró a Draco con sus grandes ojos de pelota rojos por el llanto.

-Si, amo Malfoy ¿Qué puede hacer Gretchen por el amo para enmendar su error?- Preguntó sumisamente, bajando la cabeza, mientras nuevas lágrimas volvían a salir de sus grandes ojos.

-Por ahora lleva a estas… muggles… ha las cocinas y que comiencen su trabajo.- Miró su reloj y estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando Helena habló.

-¡Malfoy!- Llamó con firmeza. Sabía que ese era su nombre por la cantidad de veces que Gretchen lo había pronunciado con reverencia. El rubio miró a Gretchen con una ceja levantada y enseguida esta se volvió a golpear con la pared, emitiendo lo que parecían disculpas. Malfoy la ignoró y miró a Helena, quien había fijado su vista en la criatura. Rebeca se apretó a su cuerpo asustada.

-¿Te di permiso para que ensuciaras mi nombre con tu sucia lengua?- Preguntó. Ella lo ignoró.

-Necesito hablar…contigo…- Dudo. No sabía si tratarlo como usted, o tutearlo. Se decidió por lo último, así demostraría que son iguales.

-No me tutees, no te lo permito, escoria muggle…- Escupió la palabra, mirándola con asco. Enseguida Helena había levantado la mano, dispuesta a golpearlo, pero el ya estaba preparado. Tomó su muñeca con fuerza y apretó, hasta que Helena gimió adolorida.

-Es la segunda vez, que tratas de golpearme…- Susurró peligrosamente bajo. El elfo dejo de hacerse daño, mirando la escena escandalizada. Helena jaló su mano, pero el no la soltó.

-Bueno… no es como si no te lo merecieras…- ¡Dios el rubio era fuerte!

-Puede ser, pero escorias como tú, no tienen derecho a tocarme…-

-¡Suelta a mí hermana!-Gritó Rebeca y sin pensarlo le dio una patada en la pantorrilla. Adolorido el rubio soltó a Helena, quién se alejo acariciándose la muñeca, donde la marca morada de la mano del rubio se dejaba ver ¡Estúpida piel sensible! Tomó a Rebeca de la mano y corrieron a su habitación.

-Escapamos…- Jadeó Rebeca y Helena asintió sin fuerzas. Ya no estaba tan segura de la decisión que habían tomado. Pero no podía irse, no había escapatoria. Además anoche había tomado una decisión y no había vuelta a tras. Mataría a la persona que le había quitado a Blaise. "Ojo por ojo, vida por vida" Pensó con determinación.

-Helena…- La llamó Rebeca, la miraba fijamente, un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

-¿Sí?- Preguntó.

-Gretchen… ¿es mujer?- Preguntó y Helena no pudo evitar reír.

-Tendremos que preguntárselo.-


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertencen. Solo Helena, Rebeca y aquellos que vayan apareciendo y no conformen parte de esta fabulosa novela.**

**Capítulo 2**

Draco miró a través de su ventana hacia el jardín ¿Quién se creía esa muggle para llamarlo por su apellido? Su sucia lengua había ensuciado su apellido, debería haberla castigado…debería, sin embargo por unos segundos había sonado perfecto y por meros milisegundos había querido decirle su nombre, para que lo pronunciara con su insolente lengua, pero no podía, el odiaba a los muggles.

-Escoria…- Susurro a nadie en especial.

Mañana sería la ceremonia. Mañana el se convertiría en un mortifago y marcharía junto a Lord Voldemort, matando muggles, torturando sangres sucias y llegaría el momento en el que Potter se presentaría a vencer al señor oscuro y los dos lucharían, para que la profecía se cumpliera y entonces él aprovecharía ese momento para que otra profecía se llevará a cabo, su profecía.

-"Y el descendiente de los jinetes de dragones bajaría de los cielos, entre llamas ardientes, montado en un dragón negro, como el verdadero príncipe que es y su nombre representará a su sangre y su apellido, su poder. Acabará con las impurezas y sangre se derramará y esta sangre dará paso a una nueva década, donde no existirán muggles, ni sangres sucias…"- Repitió la profecía de memoria. Como se la habían enseñado de pequeño. Había nacido para esto. Él era el descendiente de los jinetes de dragones y su nombre representaba a la tribu, mientras su apellido a lo magos, el poder. Los Malfoy habían contralado los dragones desde el principio de los tiempos. Comenzó como una especie de tribu que conocía el idioma de los dragones, pronto se unieron a algunos magos, perfeccionando su sangre. Muy pocos sabían esto, solo la familia Malfoy. Ellos poseían el secreto del idioma de los dragones, el poder de los dragones estaba en sus manos, como su varita y esas dos cosas combinadas daban lugar a alguien realmente poderoso.

-A mí.- Susurró y una oleada de calor recorrió su cuerpo y al ver su reflejo, creyó ver llamas. El era el príncipe de los dragones.

-Draco.- La voz de su mujer lo sacó de sus pensamientos y las memorias se fueron de su cabeza en una densa niebla. Levantó la vista y la vio sentada a su lado. Ambos miraban el horizonte, absortos cada uno en sus pensamientos. A lo lejos el cielo se teñía de rojo y naranja, algunos pájaros se veían planeando en el horizonte. Parecía un paisaje digno de un cuadro. Los colores, los pájaros… y ella. La miró fijamente. Su cabello castaño caía delicadamente sobre sus hombros y su perfil era iluminado por una luz dorada y entonces lo supo… la amaba por lo que era, por lo que representaba.

-¿Estás recordando?- Preguntó, su voz un mero susurro.

-Sí…- Su voz fría.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo…-

-Lo se.- Y pudo sentir su dolor. Ella se volteó y lo miró a los ojos, lágrimas caían de ellos.

-Muchos…- No pudo terminar la frase.

-Si.- La completó él, entendiendo. Ambos se sumieron en un silencio, no había nada que decir y al mismo tiempo... tantas cosas, que quería gritar.

-¿Me odias?- No pudo contenerse a preguntar y ella lo miró sorprendida.

-No pudiera aunque quisiera. – Dijo con una sonrisa melancólica y siguió mirando el horizonte. Él sintió un nudo en su estomago y se levantó de golpe.

-Deberías…- La miró desde su altura. Ella levantó la mirada serena.

-Debería…- Repitió.- Pero no puedo, me es imposible…-

-¡Mate a quien más querías!- Explotó, mirándola con rabia. Quería que gritase, que lo golpeara, pero ella jamás lo hizo y jamás lo haría, no después de aquello...

-Pero te quiero a ti también; perderte a ti, sería como perder a la persona que más quiero y ya no puedo soportarlo…no a otra más…- Dijo mirándolo con calma. –Además ya estas recibiendo castigo suficiente por lo que has hecho… tú también perderás a la persona que más quieres…-

-No lo haré.- Dijo caprichoso.

-Empieza a aceptarlo Draco.- Le suplicó suavemente.

-No lo haré.- Repitió.

-Yo…-

-¡Nada!- Y se fue, la dejo. No quería escuchar más. Estaba harto. Caminó a través del pasillo y se encerró en su biblioteca. Sacó un libro cualquiera y trató de leer su contenido. No podía ¡Maldición! Se sentó frustrado y empezó a recordar. Era lo único que lo distraía… Lo distraía de la cruda realidad.

Camino firmemente, la cabeza cubierta por la capucha y la mascara, levantó la mirada y asintió. Su padre lo miró orgulloso y se dio la vuelta, indicándole el camino. Atravesaron el bosque, de vez en cuando se veían sombras caminar hacia la misma dirección, pero nadie hablaba. No tardaron en llegar a un claro débilmente iluminado. 

Algunas figuras ya se encontraban en su puesto… nadie hablaba. Camino junto a su padre y se colocaron en sus lugares. No tardaron en llegar unos más y no pudo evitar notar, que más gente se había unido. Todos estaban cubiertos por capuchas, pero Draco pudo distinguir al pelirrojo del otro día, este parecía nervioso y se tensó aún más al oír la voz del Señor Oscuro. Draco mantuvo su mirada fija en el pelirrojo, algo no estaba bien con él.

-¡Bienvenidos!- Fría, seca, como un silbido, era la voz del Señor Tenebroso.- Veo que somos más que la última vez.- Había aparecido delante en el centro del círculo y daba vueltas inspeccionando a cada uno de sus seguidores, hasta pararse frente a Draco.- Y seremos muchos más.-Alzó su varita y la apunto a la frente de Draco, apretándola levemente.

-¿Listo muchacho? ¿Estas listo para recibir el honor de convertirte en un mortifago?- Draco asintió con firmeza y determinación en sus ojos. Voldemort sonrió.

-Bien, pasa al centro, no hay porque esperar.- Siseó y Draco dio un paso adelante, agachándose delante del hombre. Algo en su sangre quemó, como si esa posición no fuera digna de él, pero lo hizo.

-Tú brazo izquierdo.- Pidió fríamente y Draco se lo extendió. Bajo su varita y la apunto, una sonrisa en su labios. Murmuro unas palabras y fue entonces que Draco sintió el dolor más grande de su vida. Frío y calor recorrieron su cuerpo y su vista se nubló de repente. Sentía que sus venas, su misma sangre le dolía como nunca. Se retorció y gimió de dolor, sudor frío empapo su frente, dolía, dolía mucho. Un sabor metálico en su boca, le advirtió que se había mordido la lengua, pero el dolor de su brazo lo opacaba. Se golpeo la cabeza y gimió una vez más. Y entonces… paró. Tal y como había llegado, paró. Abrió los ojos y se encontró tirado en el piso, su brazo todavía ardía, pero era algo que podía sobrellevar. Se paró rápidamente y notó que sus piernas le temblaban, se obligó a pararse firme, pero era algo casi imposible. Miró su brazo y pudo ver la forma de la calavera y las serpientes verdes. Ya lo había hecho, estaba marcado. Acarició la marca tenebrosa y se sintió totalmente nuevo.

-Felicidades.- Escuchó al Señor Tenebroso decirle, pero apenas lo escuchaba. Estaba débil, muy débil. Agacho la cabeza y retrocedió hasta volver a su lugar, acariciando su brazo. Voldemort se dio la vuelta y sonrió a sus súbditos. Hablaba de algo, pero Draco no escuchaba, apenas podía ver. Apunto al pelirrojo y este se arrodillo. Voldemort dijo algo y el pelirrojo asintió, para luego desaparecer. Cerró los ojos, quería escuchar, pero sentía como si su corazón retumbara en sus oídos. Lo había hecho, el primer paso de su plan estaba en marcha, pronto lo lograría. La imagen súbita de Zabini atravesó su mente, seguida casi enseguida por la de una castaña y se enojo consigo mismo ¿Por qué pensaba en ella?

Sintió la mano de alguien y abrió los ojos. En frente de él se encontraba su padre, mirándolo preocupado. El claro estaba desierto.

-Vamos hijo.- Fue lo único que dijo. Draco asintió y caminó detrás de su padre.

-Me han dicho que tienes muggles viviendo en tu casa ¿Es verdad?- Mencionó Lucius luego de un tiempo. Draco lo miró fijamente.

-¿Tienes espías en mi casa?-Preguntó, sin embargo Lucius lo ignoró.

-El señor oscuro se enterará tarde o temprano.-

-Que lo haga, no es como si las tratara bien.-

-¿Las? ¿Son mujeres?- Draco se quedó callado.

-Espero que no hagas lo que estoy pensando.-

-No seas tonto, jamás lo haría. Son muggles.- Escupió la palabra y Lucius lo miró.

-Pero también son mujeres y eso, hijo mío, no lo obvia nadie, al menos ningún hombre.-

-Una es una niña de 4, tal ves 7 años y a menos que me creas un pedofílico, no tienes razón para dudar de mí…- Comentó con indiferencia.

-¿Y la otra?-

Draco calló. Pensando en ella. Debía tener unos 15 o 17, sin duda una niña para él, que tenía 20 años.

-…es fea.- Respondió finalmente. Lucius lo miró receloso.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces.-

-Lo se.- Y cada uno se fue por un camino distinto.

Había pasado una semana, una semana y lo único que hacía era ayudar en la cocina, donde le gritaban siempre aquellas criaturas extrañas, que por cierto ya sabía que eran elfos domésticos. Su único descanso era en las tarde, cuando cuidaba el jardín y al mismo tiempo jugaba con su hermana.

No había logrado hablar con el rubio, a pesar de las cantidades de veces que quiso hacerlo. Toda la semana había estado saliendo muy temprano en las mañanas y volvía muy tarde en las noches. Lo cual de cierta forma no estaba mal, por que se podía permitir curiosear por la mansión con su hermana. El otro día Rebeca había descubierto una habitación bastante extraña, donde al entrar empezabas a flotar, como si no hubiera gravedad. Al principio la habían pasado en grande, pero en cuanto 

quisieron salir se dieron cuenta que era imposible, tardaron lo que pareció horas en lograr salir. Y apenas lo hicieron se habían ido riendo a sus habitaciones, justo después había llegado el rubio. Lo sabía por que los elfos se ponían muy nerviosos cuando el estaba y la llamaban todo el tiempo para que ayudase en la cocina. Cuando el no estaba normalmente la ignoraban, por lo cual podía vaguear tranquila.

-¡Helena ven! –Escuchó a su hermana llamarla. Riendo corrió a través del enorme jardín, hasta llegar a un lago que antes no había visto. Por eso le gustaba el jardín, siempre encontraban cosas nuevas, esa casa era enorme.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó curiosa, acercándose a su hermana que estaba en el muelle, amarrado a dicho lugar había un bote que tenía la forma de un dragón.

-Un caballo …- Contestó sarcástica y Helena le sacó la lengua.

-Es muy bonito ¿Podríamos bañarnos Helena?- Preguntó Rebeca suplicante. Helena dudó.

-No lo se. No tenemos con que. Además… el agua es turbia.- Dijo mirando el agua. Era extraño, hace poco le habría parecido una gran idea, pero ahora que lo notaba, el lago era bastante oscuro y el agua tenía algo extraño.

Se inclinó levemente y miró su reflejo con el ceño fruncido, fue entonces que unos ojos celestes, en vez de sus ojos castaños, le devolvieron la mirada y una sonrisa malévola apareció en la superficie del agua. Pronto pudo distinguir una cara redonda y un pelo verde. La criatura enseño los colmillos y saco la mitad de su cuerpo del agua. Era como una serpiente con cara de mujer y manos con garras, lanzo un gritito y trato de alejarse, pero era demasiado tarde, la criatura había tomado su brazo y la había jalado con fuerza. El agua estaba helada.

-¡Helena!- Escuchó el grito de su hermana antes de hundirse en el agua negra. Algo fuerte le golpeo la cara y trato de escapar aturdida. No podía ver si nadaba hacia la superficie o al fondo del mar, puesto que no se veía nada. La desesperación golpeo su corazón y la falta de aire le hacían todo más difícil, trató de tranquilizarse. Abrió los ojos tratando de ver algo, pero lo único que vio fue la sonrisa malévola de la criatura. El miedo inundó su ser y trató de alejarse más no pudo. Su larga cola de serpiente se había enrollado alrededor de ella y la apretaba con fuerza, el poco aire de sus pulmones fue expulsado y sintió sus huesos crujir. Pronto todo se volvió negro. Lo último que sintió fue un dolor terrible en el cuello, como colmillos.

-¿Está bien?-

-Gretchen no sabe.-

-¿Estará bien?-

-Gretchen no sabe.-

-¿Despertará?-

-Gretchen no esta segura.-

-Gretchen-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué sabes?- Preguntó molesta Rebeca, mientras miraba a la elfa, quien resopló molesta y se marchó, murmurando algo de muggles asquerosos. Sin embargo Rebeca la ignoró y dirigió su atención a su hermana, que yacía dormida. Sus labios celestes y su piel verdosa, no era algo muy alentador. Habían pasado 3 días, desde lo del lago y su hermana no despertaba. Segundos después de que su hermana fuera atacada, había corrido a la mansión en busca de ayuda. Sentado en la biblioteca se encontraba el rubio. Abrió la puerta jadeante y el solo la había mirado a través de su periódico.

-¿Qué quieres?- Había preguntado evidentemente molesto por la interrupción. Rebeca había notado hace mucho, que por alguna razón a ella Malfoy no la trataba tan mal.

-Mi…mi hermana…-Jadeó y el solo la miró indiferente.- Está…peligro…ayuda…-Balbuceó temerosa. El rubio solo la miró y volvió a su lectura.

-Pobre.- Fue lo único que dijo sarcásticamente.

-Por favor…el lago…-Sentía su costado doler, su garganta y pulmones le ardían y su corazón golpeaba su pecho, parecía que pronto saldría de sus costillas. El rubio la miró y ella siguió.- Una criatura… horrible…nos atacó…Por favor…- Pidió, gruesas lágrimas caían de sus mejillas. El rubio no contestó. Frustrada se dio la vuelta dispuesta ha buscar ayuda cuando el rubio habló.

-Está bien. Vamos.- Se levantó elegantemente y atravesó la puerta con tranquilidad. Apurada Rebeca lo siguió. No habían tardado ni dos minutos en llegar al lugar, sin embargo para Rebeca había sido una eternidad. El lago se encontraba tranquilo, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero si veía bien el agua, notabas algo extraño, algo muy malo y oscuro vivía ahí dentro.

El rubio se acercó al muelle y sacó su varita. Miró el agua un instante y con un movimiento de su varita, la criatura salió del agua. Gotas de agua negra caían de la criatura, mientras su cuerpo salía lentamente del agua. Fue entonces que Rebeca notó cuan grande era esta criatura. Su cola verde medía alrededor de 20 metros, su largo brazos, similares al de seres humanos estaba se balanceaban de un lado a otro mostrando sus garras, mostrándole al rubio los colmillos, su largo pelo azul, estaba 

enmarañado y al final, enrollada en la punta de su cola estaba Helena. Su cuerpo inconsciente languidecía y Rebeca no pudo evitar gritar su nombre; la criatura y el rubio la ignoraron. Él rubio miró a Helena con desdén y movió su varita en forma circular, enseguida la criatura soltó a Helena, que en vez de caer permaneció flotando. Otro movimiento más y la criatura empezó a emitir chillidos, tan fuerte que Rebeca tuvo que taparse los oídos, era un grito desesperado, un gritó que le pedía ayuda y dio un paso para hacerlo, pero la mirada que el rubio le dio, le advirtió que no se acercará. Finalmente bajo la varita y la criatura calló con un gran estruendo. Preocupada Rebeca corrió hasta su hermana, sangre salía de su boca y también de su cuello, donde tenía dos grandes huecos.

-Llévala a la mansión y dile al elfo que le de la poción azul de mi escritorio. Las nagas son venenosas y malvadas, tu hermana está bastante bien, normalmente terminan peor.- Y dicho esto se fue. Sollozando abrazó a su hermana y pidió ayuda a los elfos para que la llevaran.

Y ahora se encontraba ahí, sola, completamente sola. Llorando se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó con fuerza, su cuerpo frío y su respiración débil.

-Despierta…- Pidió sollozando.

-No lo hará…- Fue la voz del rubio a quien no había visto en días, la que le respondió. Se dio la vuelta asustada y lo miró.

-Ella es fuerte.- Defendió a su hermana con determinación. El rubio miró el cuerpo inerte y avanzó unos cuantos pasos. Una sabana blanca cubría su cuerpo hasta el cuello, donde se podía ver la herida cicatrizada de los colmillos de la naga. Bajo su mirada y se encontró con sus brazos desnudos. Alrededor de sus muñecas todavía podía ver la marca de sus manos, y en su brazo izquierdo una cicatriz profunda. Frunció el ceño.

-Suele lastimarse con frecuencia. A veces es un poco torpe…lo sigue siendo.- Contó Rebeca al notar la mirada del rubio. Este solo la miró fríamente.

-Entonces es muy débil.-

-No, no lo es. Ah pasado su vida luchando, lo seguirá haciendo.- Dijo fieramente. El rubio se agachó hasta quedar a su altura. Rebeca tragó con fuerza y aferró la mano de su hermana con fuerza.

-Y morirá luchando.- No era un pregunta, ni una afirmación, era un hecho. Rebeca iba a decir algo, pero una tercera voz la cortó.

-Lástima para ti, no será hoy.- Draco no despegó la mirada de Rebeca, quién miró a su hermana fugazmente. Esta se estaba incorporando con dificultad.

-Me preguntaba cuando dejarías de hacerte la dormida.- Dijo el rubio fríamente, finalmente levantó la vista y observó a Helena. Esta estaba seria y apenas mantenía los ojos abiertos.

-Recuéstate.- Ordeno el rubio. Helena no hizo caso, sino que lo miró desafiante.

-¿Preocupado?- Preguntó sarcásticamente. Helena miró a su hermana y le sonrío cómplice.

-No.- Fue su única respuesta.

-¡Ah, sí!- Exclamó Helena. Estaba completamente sentada y mantenía la sábana fuertemente apretada contra su pecho.- Tu promesa… no la has cumplido muy bien ¿no?- Lo estaba provocando y no sabía porque. El rubio solo permaneció ahí parado.

-Mi promesa…- Dijo después de unos minutos de silencio.- solo incluía mantenerte viva a ti y a tu hermana, jamás que no podrían llegar a ser lastimadas.-

-Pero casi muero…-

-Te ves bastante viva para mí.-

-Ese no es el punto.-

-Ilumíname…cuál es el punto.-Sus ojos brillaron fugazmente divertidos. Brillo que el se cuido de ocultar muy bien.

-El punto es… ¿cómo podemos protegernos, si no sabemos contra qué tenemos que protegernos?- Rebeca miró todo confundida. Se habían ido de la casa de sus padres, por que Blaise había dicho, que tenían que protegerse y se habían ido del castillo, por qué el rubio decía que ya no era seguro. Cierto, sabían que tenían que tener cuidado, pero ¿contra quién?

Su hermana había mencionado a un tal Lord Voldemort y Blaise había dicho su nombre contadas veces ¿Qué clase de persona era este Lord Voldemort?

-Ya lo sabes, además tu y tu hermana no podrán protegerse solas, aunque así lo deseen.- Habló Malfoy. Estaba mirando a Helena fijamente a los ojos y está nerviosa había apretado más la manta contra su cuerpo.

-Se que este…Lord Voldemort…-

-¡No digas su nombre como si nada!- La cortó el rubio y Helena retrocedió en la cama asustada. Rebeca que había estado parada al lado de su hermana dio un pequeño salto y se subió a la cama, con la vista fija en el rubio. Unos segundos habían pasado, cuando Helena se animó a hablar, ignorando el pequeño arranque del rubio.

-Lo que yo digo…-Comenzó suavemente, tratando que su voz no moleste al rubio, que estaba alterado.- es que este…Señor…el quiere matar gente no mágica, pero no sabemos como evitarlo, como no cruzarnos en su camino.- Malfoy mantuvo su mirada fija y finalmente exhaló malhumorado. – o como… vencerlo.-

-Nada puedes hacer contra el Señor Tenebroso. Estarán a salvo en mi casa, mientras trabajen, lo verán aquí tarde o temprano. La única forma de evitar que las mate, es qué no lo miren a los ojos, ni muestran cualquier rastro de valentía o felicidad, simplemente muéstrense…desesperanzadas y sobre todo nunca, pero nunca mencionen a Blaise o digan sus verdaderos nombres.- Helena lo miró boquiabierta y Rebeca iba a decir algo, pero Malfoy la cortó.- Si él sabe que ustedes tienen alguna conexión con él…las matará…así de simple.- Helena asintió y Rebeca abrazó a su hermana. No era una explicación buena y no le había dado ningún tipo de información sobre como vencerlo o cómo era él, salvo que era muy malo, pero serviría por ahora. Trataría de sacarle más información, cuando Rebeca no estuviera presente, no era necesario que ella lo supiera.

El rubio estaba por salir, cuándo la voz de la muggle lo detuvo.

-Quisiera…quisiera hablar contigo, cuando me recuperé… es…importante.-

-No perderé mí tiempo con muggles, además acabo de mantener una charla bastante larga con ustedes, mi plan es que fuera la última.-

-Lamento estropear tus planes, pero hay cosas que prefiero discutirlas en…privado.- Malfoy simplemente salió, ignorando completamente su réplica.

-Supongo que eso es un sí…- Murmuró Rebeca. Helena la abrazó y se recostó en la cama.

-Eso realmente me cansó, creo que todavía no me eh recuperado.- Dijo Helena, mientras cerraba los ojos, perdiéndose por completo la preocupación en los ojos de Rebeca.

-Pero… ¿despertarás no?- Helena sonrió ante su pregunta y aún con los ojos cerrados, respondió.

-¿Para ti? Siempre.- Y se quedo dormida, abrazando a su hermana.

Malfoy resopló malhumorado, mientras caminaba hacia su habitación.

¿Cómo era posible…? ¿Cómo era posible que haya olvidado por 5 segundos que ellas eran muggles? Lo había olvidado y había mantenido una charla con ellas, que estupidez de su parte.

-Estúpidas muggles.-

-Deberías conocerlas más…- Draco se quedó quieto unos segundos…esa voz…Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con…nadie ¿quién había sido? Tenía una idea, pero ¿podría ser?

_**Gracias a todo aquel que se tomo el tiempo de leer este fanfic! Saludos y sigan leyendo!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

Ya habían pasado 5 días desde la charla que había tenido con Malfoy. Se había recuperado de manera relativamente rápida y luego de haber tomado (aunque no sin antes dar pelea) las "medicinas" que los elfos le daban, se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para hablar con el rubio.

Caminó por la habitación buscando en los cajones algo para ponerse, era un día extraño. Hacía frío si estabas en la sombra, pero en el sol el calor era insoportable; Finalmente se decidió por una blusa sencilla color vino y un suéter blanco, con unos jeans.

Abrió la puerta y caminó por las mazmorras hasta llegar a las cocinas, donde cantidades inimaginables de elfos correteaban de un lado a otro. Parecían estresados. Algunos cuantos habían chocado con ella, pero ni uno se detenía a decirle algo importante; solo insultos, que ella pasaba por alto. Busco con la mirada a Rebecca, pero esta no aparecía por ningún lado.

Curiosa se dirigió al jardín, dejando a tras a los elfos con sus quehaceres. Caminó entre los rosales sin encontrar rastro de su hermana y miró a su alrededor interrogante. El sol se hallaba en medio de esponjosas nubes, señalando que eran probablemente alrededor de las doce.

Una suave brisa heló sus brazos y tembló un poco.

-Rebecca- Llamó en voz baja, pero nadie respondió. Escuchó un ruido detrás de ella y volteó sobresaltada. No había nada, intento seguir su caminó cuando chocó con algo duró.

Unas manos grandes y heladas apresaron sus hombros, apretándolos con fuerza. Asustada levantó la vista y se encontró con unos malvados ojos verdes y una sonrisa blanca.

-Vaya, vaya…- Dijo el hombre burlón, sus dedos pulgares acariciando lascivamente sus hombros. - ¿Qué hace una asquerosa muggle por aquí?- El desprecio con el que dijo aquellas palabras, probablemente hubiera sacado a flote su carácter, pero en aquellas circunstancias lo único que lograba era asustarla más.- Cuándo escuche el rumor de que dos mujeres, peor aún dos muggles eran sirvientas de Malfoy no lo creí, pero veo que es verdad.-

Trató de soltarse y mantener una distancia, pero el hombre era evidentemente más fuerte y la apretó aún con más fuerza.

-Podría divertirme un poco ¿sabes?- Comentó como si estuvieran hablando del clima.- Torturarte; después de todo parece que eh llegado un poco temprano a la reunión.-Sonrió burlón y la empujo hacia unos arbustos, provocando su caída.

-Y a nadie le importara tu pérdida.- Helena emitió un grito al caer y trató de pedir ayuda, pero su boca se había cerrado de golpe y no parecía querer emitir sonido alguno. Asustada miró a su alrededor, para luego posar sus ojos en el atacante. Se levantó lentamente, mirando al hombre que con varita en mano, le sonreía arrogantemente.

-Vamos, vamos querida. Tuve que ponerte un hechizo silenciador. Después de todo no queremos causar tanto alboroto ¿no? – Helena empezó a retroceder asustada, buscando la forma de escapar de ahí.

-No puedes escapar. – El hombre sonrió macabro.- Cruciatus.- susurró y fue entonces que Helena sintió la clase de dolor que nunca olvidaría.

Su cuerpo se contorsiono adolorido, desesperada por gritar, pero el hechizo la controlaba y mantenía sus labios sellados. Era como si su cuerpo ardiera, como si miles de espadas atravesaran su ser. Entonces todo paró y ella se quedo acurrucada en su lugar, adolorida.

-Esto no es tan divertido como pensé.- Escucho a su atacante decir y sintió como apretaba la varita contra su cuello, causándole más dolor. Abrió los ojos, para luego cerrarlos con fuerza, esperando que todo terminara.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido para Edwan Mcgregor.

Primero estaba agachado al lado del cuerpo de aquella débil muggle, jactándose de su dolor. Y ahora estaba en el piso con un gran dolor de cabeza y la varita a 2 metros de él en el suelo. Se levantó un tanto adolorido y recogió la varita de mala gana.

-Retiro lo dicho.- Dijo sonriente mientras perseguía a su victima.

Helena empezó a correr asustada, buscando el caminó hacia las cocinas, donde estaría a salvo; pero el recorrido parecía interminable escucho pasos detrás suyo y vio un resplandor amarillo pasar zumbando por su oreja. Miró hacia atrás asustada para luego chocar con algo y caer al suelo estruendosamente. Se levantó sin pensarlo dos veces y trato de seguir su camino, pero dos brazos la abrazaron con fuerza, tanto que hacía daño. Empezó a revolverse asustada, a luchar como nunca antes, no dejaría que ese hombre se aprovechará de ella. Lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-Cálmate.- Fue la voz que llego a sus oídos y casi sin quererlo su cuerpo se relajo automáticamente al reconocer la voz. Levantó la vista más calmada y se encontró con los ojos del rubio oxigenado mirándola fríamente.

Malfoy se sorprendió al ver los ojos tormentosos de la muggle y sin saber por qué aquello le molesto ¿De que tenía miedo? No tardo en obtener su respuesta.

A tras suyo escucho la risa del hombre y escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Sin quererlo escondió su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, quien solo atino a bajar la cabeza y mirarla sorprendido.

Por un momento sintió el deseo de abrazarla aún más fuerte, pero se recuperó lo suficientemente rápido como para hacerla aún lado bruscamente y mirarla con asco.

"Débil muggle." Pensó.

Helena se tambaleó torpemente y miró a Malfoy molesta, pero su enojo no duró mucho y apenas escuchó los pasos del otro hombre, se escondió detrás del rubio asustada.

-¡Malfoy que gusto verte!- Saludó Edwan cordialmente, sin quitar su vista del la chica que se escondía detrás de él. Malfoy dio un paso adelante y estrecho su mano.

-Mcgregor.- Saludó de manera fría. Nunca le había caído bien aquel hombre frente a él. Con su metro setenta de altura, cabello negro y ojos verdes, se creía mejor que todos e imponía, sin pensarlo dos veces, las torturas más maquiavélicas a inocentes muggles. Claro no es que Malfoy fuera un amante de los muggles, pero a el le gustaba hacerlo con más clase.

Fugazmente echó un vistazo por enzima de su hombro y vio a la muggle oculta atrás de él, mirando el suelo y abrazándose a si misma, temblaba. Más parecía loca, que asustada.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo Mcgregor?- Preguntó Malfoy. El hombre rió con ganas y Malfoy levantó una ceja interrogante.

-Me estaba divirtiendo ¿Quién iba a pensar que tendrías a una muggle viviendo bajo el mismo techo que un Malfoy?-Rió con ganas, sin darse cuenta que Malfoy se mantenía serio.

-Vine a avisarte que la reunión esta por comenzar y te esperan adentro.- Anunció Malfoy cortante. El hombre dejo de reír y su expresión se torno malhumorada.

-Querrán los reportes de mi expedición.- Dijo de malagana.- El señor oscuro quiere que busque lo que tu ya sabes.-

-¿Y?- Preguntó Malfoy curioso.- ¿Lo encontraste?-

-Por ningún lado.- Un ruido detrás de él llamó la atención de ambos. La muggle, de la cual se habían olvidado minutos atrás, parecía intentar pasar desapercibida y escapar.

Edwan sonrió e intento dar un paso adelante, varita en mano. Pero el cuerpo del rubio en su camino se lo impidió.

Edwan lo miró interrogante y no disimulo su disgusto.

-La reunión.- Fue la única explicación que dio Malfoy. Macgregor lo miró molesto y guardo la varita reticente, esperando que el rubio lo guiara.

-Uno de mis elfos te escoltara a la sala principal.- El hombre lo miró interrogante.

-¿No vendrás?- Preguntó, mirando de manera sospechosa a Malfoy y luego a la chica.

-Más tarde. Primero tengo que hablar con la muggle.- Respondió con asco. Mcgregor siguió mirándolo sospechoso.- Cualquier cosa que este cruzando tu cabeza, bórrala de inmediato. No deberías pensar cosas así de un Malfoy.-

-Te meterás en problemas Malfoy.- Acusó Mcgregor seriamente.

-¿Es una amenaza?-

-Considéralo una advertencia.- Y tras haber dicho aquello, un elfo apareció y con una reverencia, pidió que lo siguiese. Draco se quedó mirando la espalda de Mcgregor hasta que este desapareció tras una de las tantas puertas de la mansión.

Helena, asustada, empezó a retroceder, tratando de darse a la fuga. Pero antes de poder escapar hacia las cocinas, el rubio ya la tenía fuertemente agarrada de la muñeca y se dirigían en dirección contraria.

-Yo…-Trató de explicarse, sin saber exactamente porque.

-No hables.- Le ordenó el rubio, con el rostro impasible. Helena frunció el ceño molesta, pero prefirió no decir nada. En cambio se fijo hacia donde si dirigían.

Entraron por una puerta de cristal y siguieron el camino hasta llegar un despacho. La decoración era soberbia, en colores verde y plateado. En una esquina, iluminado a penas por una antorcha, se encontraba una estantería con varios libros forrados de cuero. En el centro del despacho estaba un escritorio grande y de madera de roble. Estaba exquisitamente tallado, las patas ondulantes tenían la forma de serpientes amenazadoras, que parecían realmente vivas. La silla detrás del escritorio era mullida y de cuero. Todo en aquella habitación era hermoso y de un gusto increíble. Parpadeó asombrada sin salir de su trance y fue solo cuando sintió que el rubio aflojaba el agarre en su muñeca que ella volvió a la realidad.

Se soltó del rubio y retrocedió, unos cuantos pasos. Este, sin omitir sonido alguno, caminó con el rostro ensombrecido hasta un gran ventanal.

A lo lejos los árboles del jardín se agitaban violentos y las nubes se apiñaban grises y frías arriba de ellos. Habría tormenta.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios estabas haciendo?- Su voz calmada ocultaba su verdadero estado de furia. Helena respiró hondo y pensó que la actitud del rubio se parecía mucho al clima. Una tormenta se avecinaba.

-No encontraba a Rebeca.- Fue lo único que dijo y miró al rubio que permanecía observando el horizonte impasible. Suspiró hondo y esperó que el hablará. La verdad, no tenía muchas ganas de pelearse, todavía estaba preocupada por el paradero de su hermana.

El silencio se prolongó algunos minutos y Helena se acarició el brazo incomoda, buscando con la mirada algo en que distraerse, que no fuera su hermana o el rubio en frente de ella.

Finalmente, sintiéndose cansada de todo, decidió que se iría. Dándose la vuelta sobre los talones, miró de reojo al rubio y caminó rumbo a la puerta.

-Alto.- Era una orden directa y antes de que ella entendiera el significado de las palabras, su cerebro ya le había ordenado detenerse. Ahí parada en la habitación, se sintió estúpida y se preguntó mentalmente si estaba haciendo lo correcto al no replicar nada. Después de todo él podría pensar que tenía algún poder sobre ella.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó de mala gana, sin darse la vuelta.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer.- Fue todo lo que dijo y todo lo que basto para llevar al límite el temperamento de Helena.

Sintiendo un torbellino de emociones en su interior, Helena se dio la vuelta dispuesta a tener algunas palabras no muy educadas con aquel arrogante imbécil que se creía mejor que ella.

-Escúchame bien.- Comenzó tratando de contener la rabia. Levantó un dedo acusador y se acercó al rubio a grandes zancadas.- NO- FUE- MI-CULPA.- Dijo y con cada palabra pincho con su dedo el fuerte pecho de aquel hombre que la sacaba de sus casillas.

El no se movió un centímetro.

Malfoy arqueó una ceja entretenido y a la vez molesto ¿Quién se creía aquella muggle para tocarlo? ¿Para hablarle así?

Agarro el fino dedo, y no pudo evitar notar como este se perdía bajo su mano blanca. Era evidentemente más pequeño y delgado. Estaba más que seguro que si aumentaba la presión de su mano sobre aquel dedo, lo podría romper fácilmente en dos.

Apartando su mente de aquellos pensamientos confusos, Draco torció el dedo con rabia y la chica que hasta ese entonces lo había mirado retadora, se retorció levemente de dolor, para luego reponerse orgullosa. Ante esto Malfoy sonrió burlonamente, para luego cambiar su semblante por uno serio en una fracción de segundo.

-Mira inmunda muggle, ya te he dicho que a mí, tu amo, no puedes hablarle con ese tono.-Y al terminar esta frase, torció el dedo solo un poco más, lo suficiente para que ella jadeara adolorida; y antes de que Malfoy se diera cuenta, la pequeña mano de la muggle ya había dejado una segunda marca en su blanca mejilla.

Tres, tres veces se había atrevido a levantarle la mano y ¡dos, lo había logrado! A él, a él, cuando ni su propia madre, de pequeño, se había atrevido a tocarle un pelo.

Cegado por la rabia, agarró la muñeca de Helena apretándola sin piedad, junto con la otra y con una mano las aprisiono en su espalda, acercando el pequeño cuerpo al suyo; con la otra jalo de su pelo, hasta que rostro estaba levantado lo suficiente como para que sus ojos se encontraran. Lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera notar lo furioso que estaba.

Helena miró con los ojos entrecerrados por el dolor, los fríos ojos del rubio y sin quererlo se estremeció entera. Esto no le gustaba nada, no le gustaba en absoluto. Cerró los ojos levemente y la prisión que el rubio ejerció en su pelo, le indico que quería que lo mirara.

-Escúchame bien.- Murmuró peligrosamente suave. El aliento olor a menta golpeándole en la cara. Helena se revolvió nerviosa, pero él no la soltó.- Nunca, jamás te atrevas a tocarme con tus sucias manos. NUNCA.- Malfoy la miró furioso y ella le devolvió la mirada desafiante.

Desafiante, cuando el podía romperla sin necesidad de usar la varita. Podría apretarla en un abrazo, como el de una boa constrictor, y romperle cada uno de sus huesos.

Estudió atentamente su rostro. Con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas retenidas y los labios apretados hasta formar una línea, entonces fue consciente de la posición en la que estaban. Sus caderas apretadas a las suyas, sus pechos aplastados contra el suyo plano, y el rostro a ínfimos centímetros del suyo.

Por alguna estúpida razón las rodillas de Helena parecían de gelatina y estaba segura que si no era por el rubio que la mantenía sujeta, hubiera caído al piso. "Estúpidas rodillas… ¿Quién las necesita de todas formas?" Dijo para sus adentros molesta.

-Malfoy.- Al hablar, Malfoy pareció salir de un transe y se quedo mirando sus labios, como si estos fueran ajenos a ella.- No te esfuerces en hacerme sentir inferior, yo se que no lo soy y nada de lo que digas podrá cambiar mi opinión…-

Y pasó. No lo soportó más. Algo debía estar terriblemente mal con él, pero no le importo. La beso. Chocó sus labios dolorosamente sobre los de ellas y escuchó un gemido lejano, sin saber si era dolor o placer. Ella lucho contra él, revolviéndose inquieta entre sus brazos, pero solo logró que él profundizara el beso. Introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella, atacando su boca sin piedad. Quería demostrarle que él tenía el poder, que ella era inferior a él, que ella debía obedecerle.

Helena se revolvió lo más que pudo, trató de soltar sus manos, pero el rubio no parecía dispuesto a soltarla, intento mover la cara, pero con un gruñido gutural el rubio le advierto que no lo hiciera, si quería salir ilesa.

Le dolía, le estaba lastimando. Sus labios ardían y sus muñecas las sentía adoloridas. Pero a pesar de todo, a pesar del dolor, se sorprendió así misma respondiendo al beso casi automáticamente.

El rubio también pareció sorprenderse y el agarre en sus muñecas se aflojo, y el jalón en su pelo se volvió una caricia. Podría haberse separado si así lo hubiera querido, pero extrañamente, no quería. Por primera vez desde la muerte de Zabini, se sentía segura entre aquellos brazos.

Malfoy se sintió poderoso, al sentirla doblegada a él, se sintió extrañamente feliz, en especial al ver como ella le respondía tímidamente. Su sabor era dulce y su beso inexperto.

Fue un golpe en la puerta, lo que le recordó que tenían que respirar. Sin separarse de ella completamente, rompió el beso y miró malhumorado a la puerta. Sus brazos posesivamente alrededor de su cintura.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó de mala gana. Y bajo su mirada a la chica. Helena todavía recuperaba el aliento, sus brazos descansaban en su pecho, sus mejillas estaban arreboladas y sus ojos oscuros por la pasión. Lo miraba, confundida, sin haberse percatado de los golpes en la puerta.

-Gretchen, mi señor.- Escuchó la voz chillona de la elfa. Malfoy soltó a Helena y se dirigió a la puerta, pasándose una mano frustrada por el cabello. Respiró hondo y volvió a su expresión fría. Abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para ver a la elfa, y que esta no viera el interior de la oficina, donde una muy confundida Helena trataba de recuperarse.

-Mi señor, mi amo, Gretchen solo viene a avisarle que lo están esperando.-Dijo la elfa, mirando al amo curiosa. Había un brillo extraño en sus normalmente fríos ojos.

-¿Ya están todos?- Gretchen asintió repetidas veces y doblo su mandil, nerviosa, para luego alisarlo.

-Bien. Ve y guíalos a la sala de conferencias, diles que yo estaré ahí en unos instantes. Diles que…-Miró a Helena unos instantes y siguió.- que estoy arreglando unos negocios.- La elfa asintió y con un suave ¡plop! Desapareció del pasillo.

Cerró la puerta tras él y Helena lo miró confusa, con miles preguntas a las que el no tenía respuestas.

-Tengo que irme a una reunión. –Dijo mientras se acercaba a su escritorio y sacaba unos papeles.- Encuentra a tu hermana y vayan a sus cuartos, no salgan de ahí por lo que queda del día. En estos momentos es peligroso. Gracias a tu imprudencia has puesto en peligro a tu hermana y a ti misma.- Helena iba a replicar, pero con una mirada de él, decidió callar.- Es mi deber protegerlas, así que no hagas mi trabajo más difícil de lo que ya es.- Y dicho esto último salió de la habitación, dejando a una Helena confundida y furiosa, con los labios palpitantes y una sensación de vacío dentro suyo. De pronto Helena se sintió irremediablemente sola.


	5. Chapter 5

**Primero que nada ninguno de los pers. me pertenece y esta historia esta escrita sin fines de lucro!**

**Hola a todos!!**

** Soy Araidna y bueno este es el cuarto capítulo espero que les guste!**

**Muchas gracias a Ingridsilla que me hizo notar que tenia como no autorizado los reviews anonimos!! Gracias!**

**Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, espero que te guste este capítulo tb!**

**Capítulo 4**

Malfoy caminó furioso por los pasillos de la gran mansión ¿Qué diablos había pasado? ¿Por qué la había besado? Sacudió la cabeza y resopló malhumorado. Todavía sentía el cálido aliento de ella. Sabía a fresas e inocencia. "Es virgen." Pensó para sus adentros y una extraña sensación de poderío lo invadió. Lo sabía, lo había sentido. Después de todo el no era ningún santo, había estado con un buen número de mujeres y su reputación le precedía. Vírgenes o experimentadas mujeres de sociedad, todas habían tenido el mismo sabor y luego de haber obtenido lo que necesitaba una sensación de vacío apresaba su pecho, como si le faltará algo.

Pero con Helena, con ella había sentido vacío cuando la soltó. Tubo la imperiosa necesidad de estrecharla contra su cuerpo, de llevarla a una habitación y no dejarla salir, nunca, para que nadie le hiciera daño. Pero no podía era una muggle y estos pensamientos no hacían más que incomodarlo, enfurecerlo… ¡Era una asquerosa muggle!

Hubiera sido más aceptable que se tratara de una sangre pura traidora a la sangre como Weasly o de una sangre sucia como Granger… ¡Dios por lo menos Granger tenía sangre mágica corriendo por sus venas! Frustrado se pasó una mano por el pelo, desordenándolo. Una manía que tenía desde el colegio. Resopló furioso como un toro acorralado y se dio cuenta que sin pensarlo ya había llegado a la sala. Respiró hondo y borró toda expresión de su rostro, haciendo a un lado cualquier pensamiento que lo estorbara y le impidiera hacer su trabajo.

Después de todo, pronto sería el quién reemplazaría a Voldemort en la limpieza de sangre, lo quisiera este o no. Draco Malfoy estaba decidido él sería el mago más tenebroso y poderoso en la historia de la magia.

Entró erguido y se dio cuenta que varios mortifagos estaban reunidos, al entrar él estos callaron de inmediato y Malfoy levantó una ceja interrogante. Pero al ver la expresión burlesca en las afiladas facciones de McGreror, Malfoy rió con ganas.

-No perdiste tu tiempo ¿no, Edwan?- El moreno sonrió de costado, la sonrisa sin llegar a sus ojos

-Ya me conoces. Sentí que nuestros "amigos" aquí presentes tenían derecho a saber.- Malfoy miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que era el único que se había percatado del tono sarcástico del mortifago al decir amigos. McGregor continuó- Derecho a saber que la tan apreciada mano derecha de nuestro señor Oscuro se relaciona con asquerosas muggles.-

Malfoy rió con ganas y los otros observaban a ambos magos sin saber que pensar. "Ilusos" pensó Malfoy mirándolos asqueado.

-Deberías informarte mejor McGregor, aquellas muggles no son mis huéspedes sino todo lo contrarió. –McGregor borró su sonrisa y sus ojos lo miraron expectantes.- Son mis sirvientas, mis esclavas. El señor Oscuro no hará más que felicitar mi adelanto, al tratar a las sucias muggles como lo que son.- Por alguna extraña razón se sentía ajeno a aquellas palabras, como si no las sintiera en verdad; siguió hablando.- Después de todo, no habrán pensado que lo único que haríamos en la guerra que se avecina sería matar muggles, sangre sucias y a traidores de la sangre… ¿O sí?- Miró desafiante a los mortifagos que le rodeaban y estos rieron nerviosos.

McGregor lo miró evidentemente molesto.

-Y dinos tú ¿Qué haremos con aquellos infelices?- Malfoy sonrío avanzando hasta el medio de la tétrica habitación. El pequeño puñado de mortifagos bajo su poder cubiertos de capas y mascaras lo seguían con la mirada insistentes y al mismo tiempo, temerosos. Éste era el pequeño ejército que se le había sido asignado para poder realizar sus objetivos. Malfoy los miró a todos y tomó su tiempo para responder, saboreando el poder. Lamió sus labios y contesto de manera natural.

-Torturarlos, someterlos, enseñarles su lugar.- Todos los mortifagos rieron y Malfoy se permitió una vaga sonrisa, sin saber porque el rostro de cierta castaña se había dibujado en su mente. Con su carácter indomable y su mente aguda, su boca de fresa. McGregor cruzó los brazos y abrió la boca dispuesta a contestar, pero fue antes de que lo hiciera que un agudo dolor se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Se retorció en el piso y Malfoy lo miró superior, apuntando su varita hacia el cuerpo encorvado patéticamente en el piso. Un chillido de dolor se extendió por la habitación y la risa de todos los mortifagos se apago al instante. Finalmente Draco levantó la varita y McGregor se quedó jadeante en el piso, luego les lanzó una mirada retadora a la pequeña multitud.

-Y que sirva de lección, para aquellos que desconfíen de mí.- Miró una vez a Mcgregor y se dio la vuelta hacia otra sala, sin emitir palabra alguna los mortifagos lo siguieron.

Luego de eso la reunión se había desarrollado sin ningún otro percance. Sus discípulos demasiado aterrados para llevarle la contraria. Además de alguna otra información sobre los aurores y el trío dorado, no hubo nada más que llamará la atención del rubio.

-No debiste ser tan duro con McGregor.- Ya había finalizado la reunión hace buen rato. Snape miró a Malfoy reprobadoramente y este solo se encogió de hombros indiferente.

-Se lo merecía. No debería haber dudado de mí.- Respondió arreglando los papeles que estaban esparcidos por su escritorio. Snape rodó los ojos y para volverlos a fijar en su ahijado, la sombra de una pregunta destello vagamente en sus ojos, junto una expresión sutil de algo que no pudo identificar, pero el brillo fue apagado rápidamente por la oscuridad de los mismos.

-Probablemente.- Comenzó Snape tanteando el terreno.- Pero eso no quita el hecho de que es una parte importante de nuestros planes.- Malfoy hizo una mueca de desagrado y asintió.

-No me agrada.-

-No te tiene que agradar.- Malfoy no se digno a responder y Snape continuo hablando, una expresión sombría en su rostro.- Me pediste ayuda, tu padre también y yo acepte hacerlo. Ustedes vinieron a mí, no al revés y ahora deberás tomas en cuenta mis advertiencias.- Malfoy frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

-Ahora explícame eso de las muggles. Tú padre me lo mencionó hace algún tiempo, no creí al principio, pero tal parece que así es.- Malfoy asintió con la cabeza.

-El estúpido de Zabini.- Fue lo único que dijo y Snape pareció entender, asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué harás?- Preguntó.

-¿Con que?- Snape lo miró fríamente.

-Con las muggles.-

-Lo que tengo que hacer obviamente.- Ambos se sumieron en un silencio espeso.

-No encontró nada.- Dijo Malfoy cuando al final se había animado a hablar y Snape lo miró intensamente, percibiendo el cambio de tema. Esta vez se lo permitiría._ Solo _por esta vez.

-Lo hará.-

-Si encuentra algo, cualquier pista que nos guíe a ella la profecía no tardaría en cumplirse y Potter haría lo que tiene hacer.- Snape frunció los labios en una mueca de disgusto al escuchar el nombre de Potter y Malfoy sonrió.

-¿Todavía creen que trabajas para ellos, que estas en el bando correcto?- Snape asintió con una mueca de disgusto mezclado con malsana diversión.

-Claro que el chico Potter todavía desconfía de mí, pero mientras tenga a Dumbledore que me respalde no corro ningún riesgo, en ninguno de los dos bandos.- Ambos sonrieron cómplices.

-Están tan ocupados en su profecía, que no se dan cuenta que hay una mucho más relevante que aquella que ellos conocen.- Malfoy miró a Snape y este asintió orgulloso.

-Dentro de unas semanas partiré al valle de Dregon.- Anunció Malfoy.- Avisa a mi padre y a los demás.- Snape asintió y despareció, dejando a Malfoy solo con sus pensamientos.

Habían pasado tres días, desde el incidente del beso. Luego de que el rubio la dejara sola y aturdida, había vuelto a su habitación como una zombi, atravesando los pasillos más por inercia que por iniciativa propia. Al llegar se encontró con su hermana recostada en la cama, que al verla se puso a saltar contenta, contándole la aventura que había tenido al ir a pasear por el bosquecillo cerca del castillo. Helena solo le sonrió débilmente, sin tener la fuerza suficiente para poder reprenderla por haberse atrevido a darle un susto de muerte.

Era una fría mañana, las nubes eran grises y el viento azotaba las ventanas de la casa sin piedad. Fue cuando una brisa fría que se había colado por las ventanas acarició su cuerpo, que Helena despertó sobresaltada. Había tenido una extraña pesadilla.

Estaba caminando por un sendero desierto, de pronto el sendero se dividía en dos. En uno Zabini le sonreía feliz, agitando la mano y llamándola dulcemente para que se uniera él. A su lado y agarrada felizmente de la mano del moreno, estaba Rebeca y sus padres. En el otro lado estaba Malfoy parado en el medio de la calle, como si fuera su dueño y gritándole que fuera donde él, que ese era su lugar, que su amo era él y solo él tenía derecho sobre ella y su vida.

Helena se limpió el sudor de la frente y miró a su hermana, que estaba acurrucada a su lado. Trató de levantarse lentamente. Tomó una colcha extra, que encontró en uno de los viejos muebles y tapo a su hermana. Dirigió su mirada a la puerta, y decidió que necesitaba un vaso de agua. Sin molestarse en cambiarse el pijama, Helena salió de la habitación.

Nunca se imagino que a las cuatro de la mañana, aquellas criaturas tan feas y molestosas, siguieran trabajando sin descanso. De aquí para halla corrían todas, sin molestarse en mirarla. Helena rodó los ojos, cuando algunas cantaban con los ojos brillantes, cancioncillas estúpidas como:

Mi amo Malfoy es el mejor,

Le serviré de corazón,

Mi amo Malfoy es mi señor,

Orgulloso estoy.

Y así seguían cantando sonrientes. Mientras algunos cocinaban, otros limpiaban y así. Parecía demasiado trabajo para servir solo a una persona; Pero tal parecía que la mansión era difícil de mantener limpia y ordenada. Decidió volver a su habitación, olvidando el agua. Desde hace días había estado evitando sus "quehaceres" y no quería que aquellas criaturas la notasen y recordasen su papel en la mansión.

Pero justo antes de que cruzase la puerta, una de aquellas criaturas, que Helena sospechaba era la encargada de todo, se paró frente a ella con los brazos extendidos y expresión determinante. Era un pequeño elfo con las orejas caídas y enormes ojos de pelota color verde. Llevaba una corbata de colores chillones colgando de su cuello.

La criatura la miró con apatía y Helena reconoció, muy a su pesar, que aquella mirada se parecía mucho a cierta personita rubia.

-…Tú…-Comenzó el pequeño elfo, sin estar seguro como referirse a ella.- El amo Malfoy dijo que tu eras una de nosotros y desde que has llegado no has dejado de evitar tus quehaceres…Simly creé que es hora de que hagas algo.- Helena rodó los ojos ¿Por qué se esforzaba? Al parecer al pequeño Simly no le agradaba la idea de una humana haciendo los quehaceres que a él le correspondían. Pero las ordenes de Malfoy, eran la ley de estos grandes murciélagos parlantes.

-Y Helena cree que Simly debería ocuparse de sus propios asuntos.- Respondió ella, imitando la patética forma de hablar del elfo.

-El amo Malfoy le ah dado una orden a Simly y Simly tiene que cumplirla.- Chillo el elfo evidentemente ofendido y Helena tuvo que taparse el oído debido a lo fuerte de aquel sonido.

Simly miró a la mujer, para luego darse la vuelta. Helena creyendo que había ganado la batalla, estaba apunto de irse, cuando el elfo volvió a aparecer con un trapeador y una cubeta.

-Tendrás que limpiar las habitaciones del segundo piso.- Dijo decidido y Helena lo miró boquiabierta. Momentáneamente se pregunto que pasaría, si lo pateaba y luego salía corriendo, ciertamente sería gracioso ver a dicho elfo tirado en el piso, sin saber que lo golpeó. Pero desecho la idea, porque el alboroto despertaría a Rebeca, que no había dormido bien últimamente.

Malhumorada tomo el balde y empezó a subir por las escaleras. Hubiera querido cambiarse, pero al parecer el elfo, pensaba que huiría si la dejaba irse. A lo mejor tenía razón.

De todas formas nadie la vería o al menos eso pensaba ella.

Unos brazos rodearon su cuello, y unos mechones castaños acariciaron sus mejillas. Draco supo, incluso antes de que ella lo tocara, quien era.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó su voz dulce y Draco, por primera vez en su vida, tuvo las irremediables ganas de llorar. Pero era un Malfoy, como Malfoy no le podía permitir, no frente a ella, no cuando todo esto estaba pasando. Debía ser fuerte, por él, por ella, por su hijo.

-Bien.- Respondió, su voz más ronca de lo que hubiera querido. Ella se dio la vuelta y se sentó en su regazo sonriente. Nunca había sido delgada, al menos no como aquellas mujeres con las que solía salir, pero no le había molestado jamás, porque ella estaba feliz con quien era y eso era una de las cosas que más le atraía de ella. Ella era simplemente ella.

Pasó una mano por su cintura y miró su cara a luz de una lámpara cercana. Su rostro, a pesar de la sonrisa, estaba demacrado, ojeras moradas se formaban bajo sus ojos, que ahora estaban opacos, carente del brillo que los caracterizaba.

Y no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón le dolía al verla así, como si una mano lo estuviera apretando sin piedad. Desesperado la atrajo hacia él, resistiendo las ganas de estrecharla contra su cuerpo, de estrujarla y sentirla viva, no podía, era demasiado frágil.

Se apoyo en su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón, constantes y armoniosos, lo único que realmente lo tranquilizaba, lo único que le aseguraba que ella estaba ahí, con él donde pertenecía. Y ella, ella solo acariciaba su cabello tratando de darle fuerzas.

-Mentiroso.- La escuchó susurrar contra su cabello y el no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

Se quedaron ahí, sin saber exactamente cuanto tiempo había pasado. Treinta minutos, 1 hora, dos…un latido, dos latidos, un alma, dos almas, un corazón... ¿Qué mas daba?

Ella bostezo perezosa, aún sentada en sus faldas y acariciando su cabello, estaba cansada. Claro que estaba cansada, siempre estaba cansada.

-Tienes sueño.- No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-No.- Negó ella y el se separó mirándole a la cara con una sonrisa burlona.

-Mentirosa.- Ella sonrió y el también. Este era uno de los pocos momentos en los que se olvidaban de todo, cuando se tenían el uno al otro, solo existían ellos dos.

-Entonces los dos somos mentirosos.- Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Por eso, somos el uno para el otro.- Y ella río, y el se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo por tan solo tenerla en sus brazos.

Finalmente decidieron irse a dormir. Ella se levantó y le tendió la mano. Malfoy la tomó entre las suyas.

Apenas habían dado un paso, cuando ella se tambaleó mareada y si no hubiera sido por el rubio que la aferró a su pecho, como si tuviera miedo de que ella se fuera en aquel instante, probablemente habría caído.

Asustado Malfoy buscó su rostro, pero ella solo le sonrió débilmente.

-¿Qué haría yo sin ti que me sostuvieras?- Fue una simple pregunta, una pequeña e inocente, pero que ambos supieron que significaba más, mucho más. El daño ya estaba hecho.

Todas sus barreras se fueron al piso y todo aquel cuidado que había procurado tener con ella, se esfumo en cuanto la estrecho contra su cuerpo con fuerza, estrujándola, apretándola contra él. Ella emitió un pequeño gemido adolorida, pero el no la dejo, no podía, no quería.

-No me dejes…- Y su voz salió ronca, suplicante, desesperada. Por primera vez Draco Malfoy era débil.- No me dejes…-

Helena resopló molesta. Era la cuarta habitación y la última que iba a limpiar. Claro que había más, pero se rehusaba a seguir entrando en esas habitaciones, sin saber exactamente que había adentro. En la primera los cuadros no había dejado de mirarla, como si ella fuera inferior e incluso algunos la habían insultado, el segundo era todo oscuro y busco el interruptor de luz, hasta que sintió algo viscoso y escamoso, rozar su pierna y entonces decidió que la habitación estaba lo suficientemente limpia y por último la tercera, donde los muebles no habían parado de moverse, impidiéndole hacer su trabajo. Había tenido que esquivar un sofá loco que se abalanzaba peligrosamente sobre ella todo el tiempo.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, atenta a cualquier movimiento. Al no ver o escuchar nada, decidió que era lo suficientemente seguro como para entrar. Trapeador y balde en mano, decidió hacer este último trabajo lo mejor posible.

"Maldita obsesión con el orden" Pensó, mirando toda la habitación. Era grande, aunque no tanto. Estantes altos se alzaban apoyados en las cuatro paredes y en el medio. Estos exponían diferentes libros, algunos más viejos que otros. Al fondo detrás de todas las estanterías había una pequeña mesa para leer y detrás de la mesa una ventana corrediza, por la que podía entrar a un gran balcón con vista a los jardines de la mansión.

Afuera el clima era frío y las nubes grises se agolpaban en el cielo, algunos truenos se escuchaban en la lejanía. Helena abrió la ventana corrediza aspiró el aroma a lluvia y tierra húmeda. Le encantaba, le fascinaba la lluvia, desde pequeña había tenido una afición a la lluvia. Sus padres solían reírse de ella, cuando la veían correteando bajo las gotas de agua, dejando su paraguas atrás, cualquier excusa servía para salir afuera durante alguna tormenta. Era algo que no podía explicar y nadie parecía poder entender.

Salió al balcón y levantó la mirada al cielo. La primera gota de la tormenta cayó en su nariz y se deslizo haciéndole cosquillas hasta resbalar y caer de su barbilla al suelo. Helena sonrió como una niña y esperó paciente a las gotas que le seguían, estas no tardaron en llegar y pronto estaba empapada de pies a cabezas, pero no importaba.

Era como si la lluvia limpiase todas sus penas y se las llevara hasta donde no volverían a molestarla.

La felicidad no duró mucho, cuando de pronto se vio rudamente jaloneada hasta el interior de la biblioteca y unos ojos grises la miraban chispeantes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Holas!!! Si ya se que tarde mucho, perdón! Pero no eh tenido tiempo, y me ah faltado inspiración, sin embargo hoy me senté y ¡BANG! Lo escribí todo :D **

**Muchas gracias a los que han leído mi historia hasta ahora, Saludos y sigan leyendo!! :D**

**Capítulo 5**

Malfoy no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Había ido a su biblioteca personal, para buscar un libro con el que entretenerse, con el cual podría sacar de su mente aquel beso, que lo sentía todavía, que podía recordar cálido y dulce.

Y la había encontrado a ella, ahí parada bajo la lluvia, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro. Llevaba ropa extraña. Una blusa que estaba empapada y se le pegaba al cuerpo, el cabello mojado cayendo sobre su cara y hombros, y una especie de pantalón raro con corazones de colores, que también estaba mojado ¿estaba loca o que? ¿No entendía que podía resfriarse, que ella era una estúpida y débil muggle?

Helena abrió los ojos abruptamente para encontrarse con los fríos del rubio y luego bajo la mirada hasta su agarre.

-¿Estas loca?- Preguntó este y se sorprendió al notar que su voz estaba más ronca de lo normal.

-A algunas personas les gusta pensar que sí.- Contestó sonriente, con los ojos brillantes. La lluvia la había puesto de muy buen humor y no importaba que tan malhumorado, estuviera el rubio, ella seguiría feliz.

Malfoy la miró sorprendido, sin saber exactamente que decir ¿Le estaba sonriendo? No pudo explicar el hormigueo que sintió en su piel y las ganas abruptas que sintió por abrazarla. Aquella sensación hasta cierto punto agradable (aunque claro, él nunca lo admitiría) pronto se vio reemplazada por algo que no pudo explicar y una sensación extraña empezó a hacer meya en su pecho. Estaba molesto y no sabía porque.

-¿Así fue como atrapaste a Zabini?- Al instante la sonrisa de Helena se borró y sus ojos se volvieron tristes y melancólicos. Por alguna razón a Draco le molesto aquella reacción, que solo lo incito a presionarla más.

-¿Le sonreías bonito y lo seducías bajo la lluvia?- Preguntó arrastrando las palabras, mientras apretaba más la muñeca de la chica, la rabia subiendo segundo a segundo.

-Yo no estoy seduciendo a nadie.- Exclamó Helena mirándolo molesta. Maldito rubio, él era el único que podía sacarla de sus casillas de aquella manera; el único que podía ahuyentar su buen humor con tan solo hablar.– Y deja de hablar de Zabini de aquella manera y de mí como si fuera alguna clase de zorra que va de cama en cama. No se con que clase de mujeres te habrás metido, pero yo no soy ninguna de esas.-

Todo fue muy rápido para Helena. Gimió adolorida al sentir su espalda siendo golpeada contra una estantería y miró al rubio aturdida.

-Eres una asquerosa muggle…-

Helena suspiró cansada y se sorprendió a si misma cuando su voz salió tranquila y serena.

-Si soy tan asquerosa, como tú dices, ¿Por qué me besaste?- Había sido espontáneo, la pregunta había escapado de su boca, sin poder haberla detenido. "Bueno, el daño ya esta hecho." Pensó, mirando curiosa la expresión del rubio, que por primera vez mostraba alguna otra expresión que no fuera furia, asco o fría indiferencia. Esta vez su rostro expresaba confusión "Interesante" pensó.

Como si su piel quemara, Malfoy la soltó, alejándose de ella. Pero Helena no se lo permitiría, él no escaparía de ella. Tenía miles de preguntas y necesitaba respuestas. Corrió detrás de él e impidió su camino con los brazos extendidos y mirada desafiante.

-Muévete.- Le ordenó Malfoy. Su mirada era tan fría, que Helena sintió como la sangre se congelaba dentro de sus venas, tragó con fuerzas y se rehusó a moverse.

-Muévete.- Repitió Malfoy, esta vez dio un paso hasta adelante, dispuesto a intimidarla, pero ella no retrocedió.

-No.- Contestó firmemente.- Quiero que me hables de tu Lord Voldemort.- Vio como Malfoy tensó la mandíbula y apretó los dientes ante la mención de aquel nombre, pero no se dejo intimidar y mantuvo su posición decidida.

Malfoy se pasó una mano por el cabello frustrado, la miró con furia, sus ojos parecían una tormenta y en un súbito arrebato la empujo hacia un costado.

Helena trastabilló levemente, pero recuperó la compostura a tiempo apoyándose en un estante.

Malfoy caminaba furioso, sin saber con exactitud hacia donde se dirigía. A través de los ventanales se podían ver los relámpagos rasgando el cielo sin piedad. A tras suyo podía escuchar el leve trote de Helena, y eso solo hizo que incrementara su velocidad.

-¡Malfoy! ¡Malfoy detente en este mismo instante!- La escuchó chillar.

Helena lo vio entrar en una de las tantas habitaciones y decidida lo siguió. No había ni cruzado ni el marco de la puerta, cuando una ráfaga de viento la lanzó hasta el fondo de la habitación, se golpeó la cabeza con fuerza y cayo al suelo con un golpe seco.

Aturdida levantó la mirada, tratando de enfocar su vista, cuando se encontró con Malfoy delante de ella, varita en mano y los ojos extrañamente llameantes.

-¿Quieres saber quien es ÉL?- Preguntó arrastrando las palabras, sus ojos fijos en ella y su cara transformada por la furia, la incertidumbre y otra emoción que no pudo significar. Helena se levantó rápidamente y un mareo hizo que se tambalease levemente, veía como el suelo se acercaba cada vez más a su cara y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero este no llego.

En cambio la mano de Malfoy la tomó con fuerza y la agarró a tiempo, evitando la caída.

Exhaló aire, aliviada, pero no por mucho tiempo, pues el agarre de Malfoy se volvió cada vez más rudo. Levantó la mirada asustada y las aletas de su nariz se expandieron, estaba furioso.

-¿Quieres saber de lo que es capaz?- Preguntó, su voz baja y peligrosa.

No tubo tiempo de responder, por que esta vez fue alzada a metros del piso, por una fuerza invisible y sintió con su estómago se retorcía.

Entonces empezó a caer y cerró los ojos y grito con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de cubrirse con los brazos… era inútil.

Pero no tocó el piso y quedó flotando a meros centímetros del mismo y luego ser depositada levemente en el piso. Se sentó y miró al rubio que se acercaba a ella.

-¿Quieres saber, que puedes hacer para detenerlo?- Susurró. Malfoy se agachó para estar a su altura y Helena trató de levantarse asustada, pero Malfoy la tomó de la muñeca y la forzó a mirarlo.

-Nada…- Dijo y sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella casi con lastima- No hay nada que puedas hacer para mejorar tu situación, y esto solo va a empeorar.- Helena lo miró aterrada.

-Yo…- Comenzó, pero su voz se quebró y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.- Necesito hacer algo.- Suplicó y lo miró a los ojos, tratando que él le entendiera aunque fuese un poco.

Malfoy maldijo en voz baja, aquellos ojos sería su perdición.

-No puedes hacer nada…- Repitió, su voz un mero susurro. Helena negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

-No entiendes…- Le dijo y su voz se quebró levemente.

Malfoy la miró y se movió incómodo. Por alguna razón verla así le producía una sensación molesta y protectora. Le daba ganas de abrazarla, de estrecharla.

_¿Por qué no lo haces? _Preguntó una voz en su cabeza y el retuvo las ganas de bufar.

_-Es una muggle- _Se respondió a si mismo.

_Y la única mujer que te ha puesto frente. _Respondió la voz burlona.

-Dime, explícame. No tienes idea lo horrible que es estar aquí sin tener idea de porque, o cuando o cómo…- La voz de ella lo sacó de su ensismamiento.

Bajo la mirada y la vio encogerse, llevando una mano a su rostro y limpiando el torrente de lágrimas, la otra seguía siendo sujetada por él.

Suspirando derrotado, se dispuso a hablar.

-Tu no entiendes…no puedes hacer nada, eres una simple muggle…- No había ni terminado de decir aquellas palabras, cuando ella saltó molesta. Parecía un pequeño gatito que había sacado sus garras a relucir, sin embargo su mirada era la de una leona.

-¡Deja de decirme que soy débil! ¡Deja de restregármelo en la cara!- Gritó su voz alterada al igual que su respiración.- ¡No lo soy! ¡Y estoy harta de que la gente me trate así! ¡Yo soy fuerte, tal vez no tenga tu fuerza física, ni tu magia, pero soy fuerte y puedo salir de esto, así que dame un poco de crédito y déjame a mí cumplir mi promesa!- Respiró agitada y lo miró desafiante. Malfoy se levantó con gracia y no pudo evitar formar una leve sonrisa. Helena lo miró absorta, desconfiada de aquella sonrisa.

-¿Promesa?- Preguntó levemente curioso. Ella frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada.

-No es de tu incumbencia.- Se cruzó de brazos. Parecía una niña terca.

Malfoy no era de los que se mentían, es más trataba de ser lo más sincero consigo mismo. Así que _casi _no tuvo problemas en admitir que de cierta forma, que esa muggle lo intrigaba como ninguna lo había hecho antes. _CASI._

La sonrisa se anchó y Helena lo miró cautelosa.

Draco Malfoy había tenido una idea. Y si Helena lo hubiera conocido mejor, pensaría que las ideas de Malfoy no siempre son buenas… para la gente implicada.

-Te propongo algo.- Dijo aún sonriente y Helena lo miró intrigada.

-¿Qué cosa?- Malfoy sonrió, a pesar de su discurso sobre ser fuerte, ahora parecía un pajarillo asustado en las garras del león o en este caso, la serpiente.

-Yo elegiré cuales de tus preguntas responder, si tu respondes a las mías.-

-¿Qué clases de preguntas?- Preguntó sin bajar la guardia.

-Las que yo quiera.- Helena pareció pensárselo y asintió con la cabeza, para luego levantar un dedo.

-Con la condición que yo también pueda elegir mis respuestas.-Dijo y por un momento creyó ver un brillo divertido en los ojos de Malfoy. Esté negó con la cabeza.

-No, no, no…No estas en posición de elegir. Quiero saberlo todo.- Contestó Malfoy y Helena se mordió el labio molesta.

-¿Por qué?- Le espetó molesta. -¿Por qué todo?-

-Bueno _querida. –_Helena levantó el mentón orgullosa.- Zabini dejo muchos cabos sueltos y algo me dice que tu podrás atar algunos de ellos.- Y así era, necesitaba saber tantas cosas, había tanto oscuridad contorno a la muerte de Zabini ¿Por qué ellas? ¿Por que ese afán de protegerlas? ¿Cuál había sido su misión antes de encontrarla?

Tantas preguntas y ella era la respuesta a todo.

_¿Entonces por que no usas veritaseum? …- _Quiso saber la vocecita en su cabeza.

-_Demasiado fácil.-_ Se dijo a si mismo firmemente.

-_O a lo mejor, quieres conocerla y que sea ELLA la que te diga todo…- _Sugirió la voz y Malfoy gruño para sus adentros.

_-_Entonces quiero tener el derecho de rechazar algunas preguntas.- Malfoy levantó una ceja ante la inteligente proposición y la incitó a que siga.

-¿Qué tal unas veinte?- Sugirió nerviosa.

-Solo una.- Dijo su tono seco, sin embargo algo diferente.

-Diez.- Negoció ella.

-Cinco.- Contrarrestó él y Helena lo pensó un instante.

-De acuerdo.- Contestó insegura, no se confiaba de Malfoy.

-Bien, yo primero.- Comenzó Malfoy impaciente y con una sonrisa ansiosa.

Helena lo miró fijamente y asintió, algo le decía que había hecho un pacto con el diablo.

-¿Qué promesa?- Helena entrecerró los ojos. Debió haberlo supuesto. Si negaba esta pregunta, solo tendría cuatro más para negar. Suspiró y tomó su decisión.

-Una promesa que le hice a Zabini.- Su voz fue fría y mantuvo la mirada fija en un punto distante. Recién ahora se daba cuenta de que estaba en una especie de ¿gimnasio? No, era un lugar donde practicar deportes como artes marciales y esgrima. En la pared de enfrente había una colección de hermosas espadas relucientes, colgando. Al otro espadas de madera y un enorme espejo en la pared opuesta.

Estaba tan absorta inspeccionando el cuarto, que no vio como Malfoy apretaba la mandíbula, ni como sus ojos se tornaban más oscuros, ni como su respiración se agitaba levemente.

Solo dio un salto pequeño, cuando sintió una presión en su muñeca. Malfoy aun la tenía sujeta, pero su toque había sido tan sutil, que se había olvidado por completo. Lo miró curiosa, pues no había hecho nada para despertar dicha reacción.

Malfoy miró su expresión y la soltó rápidamente ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Por qué tenía esa sensación quemante en la boca del estómago o aquellas ganas de golpear algo?

Sacudió la cabeza levemente y se controlo para que la voz salga más relajada.

-Pregunte _QUE _promesa, no a _QUIÉN _se la hiciste.-Falló, su voz salió levemente fría y resentida, pero ¿Por qué?

-Ah…bueno…- Helena se mordió el labio y miró a su alrededor, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Malfoy levantó una ceja y la miró expectante, su mirada fría y su expresión estoica.

-Le prometí cuidar de mi hermana y de mí, sin importar lo que pasase. Me dijo que era muy importante que cuidara de Rebeca y que siempre deberíamos mantenernos juntas.- Malfoy exhaló el aire que tenía retenido, sin darse cuenta que había contenido la respiración.

_Así que solo le pidió que se cuidase… _Meditó para si mismo.

_Claro, que otra cosa podría haber prometido ¿amor eterno? _Apareció la vocecita molesta en su cabeza y Malfoy la ignoró junto al fuego en su garganta, al escuchar lo último. Aquella voz le molestaba, en especial porque sonaba extrañamente parecida a la de su ex – mejor amigo.

-Me toca a mí.- Murmuró Helena y miró a su alrededor, mientras se mordía el labio pensativa.

-¿Quién es Lord Voldemort? – Preguntó y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Es el mago más tenebroso y poderoso de todos los siglos...hasta ahora- Contestó automáticamente y Helena lo miró absorta. Lo decía con tanta convicción que cualquiera pensaría que ese Lord Voldemort era una especie de entidad, y sin embargo, lo que había dicho al final ¿Significaba que había alguien capaz de derrotarlo?

- ¿Por qué hasta ahora?- Y Malfoy sonrió enigmáticamente.

-Por que lo vencerán.- Respondió simplemente, Helena abrió la boca para preguntar, pero el levantó un dedo y negó con la cabeza.- Me toca, y como hiciste dos preguntas, contestarás dos preguntas mías.- Helena hizo una mueca, sentándose en el suelo y él se contuvo de sonreír, manteniendo su postura.

-Cuéntame como conociste a Zabini.- Helena lo miró sorprendida.

-Eso no es una pregunta.-

-No importa, responde de todas formas.- Contestó fríamente.

-Ya te lo dije.- Habló Helena encogiéndose de hombros.- Un día lo encontré en mi jardín mientras cuidaba a Rebeca, nos peleamos, se desmayo…- No pudo evitar reírse y Malfoy la miró, las misma sensación ardiente en su garganta, la ignoró.- Nos explicó todo, se quedó en mi casa, hasta las muertes de mis padres, nos llevó al castillo, nos cuido y bueno, tu ya sabes el resto.- Malfoy asintió seriamente.

-¿Qué exactamente les explico?- Preguntó, la curiosidad que sentía era mucha.

- Se había perdido y necesitaba ayuda, dijo que tenía que cumplir una misión. – Malfoy frunció el ceño confundido ¿Misión? ¿Qué misión?

-¿Les dijo en que consentía la misión?- Helena lo miró sonriente.

-Es mi turno, hiciste dos preguntas.- Dijo mostrándole con los dedos. Y Malfoy bufó levemente molesto, pero extrañamente divertido.

-¿Y que hay de la pregunta que me hiciste al sentarte?- Helena frunció el ceño confusa.

-No te hice ninguna pregunta…- Murmuró tratando de recordar.

-Claro que sí, me preguntaste si podías sentarte.- Dijo burlón.

-¡Yo no te pregunte eso!- Le espetó molesta.

-¿No? Bueno tendrías que haberlo hecho, porque si no ¿como te hubieras atrevido a sentar en MI piso, sin MI permiso? – Helena se levantó de un salto. Y lo miró indignada.

-Yo me puedo sentar donde quiera.-

-No en mi suelo, se llama educación querida. Así que sigue siendo mi turno.- Helena bufó molesta y se cruzó de brazos, mirando a otro lado. - ¿En que estábamos? Ah, sí ¿La misión, les dijo de que trataba?-

-No…- Contestó enfurruñada.- Solo dijo que tenía que encontrar algo para su Lord.-

Malfoy frunció el ceño aún más.

-¿Zabini era un localizador?- Se pregunto a si mismo en voz baja, sin embargo Helena lo escuchó y lo miró curiosa, su enojo olvidado.

-¿Localizador? ¿Cómo es eso?- Preguntó.

-Bueno, los seguidores de Lord Voldemort se llaman mortifagos y están divididos en diferentes tareas. Están los espías, los dobles agentes, los guerreros y los localizadores, hay más categorías, pero ya no las recuerdo todas.- Helena lo miró expectante, la pregunta danzando en sus ojos.

-Los localizadores, tienen la tarea de localizar aquello que Voldemort desea… pueden ser personas u objetos valiosos, incluso criaturas mágicas y son muy buenos en lo que hacen.-

Helena lo miró sorprendida ¿Blaise buscaba algo? Pero…

-¿Qué es lo que Blaise buscaba?- Preguntó en un murmullo, que no pasó desapercibido por Malfoy.

-No lo se… - Mintió. Tenía una idea de que era aquello que Blaise Zabini buscaba y era lo mismo que buscaba él, la afamada Orden del Fenix y Lord Voldemort.

El medallón de Siari.

De pronto Malfoy abrió los ojos sorprendido y terriblemente feliz, tomó a Helena por los hombros y la sacudió.

-¿Qué…?- Quiso preguntar, pero el rubio la corto de súbito.

-¡Helena responde ¿Encontró o no Blaise, aquello que buscaba?!- Dijo Malfoy, controlando su voz. Helena lo miró extrañada por su reacción (Y por qué dijo su nombre inconscientemente) y Malfoy la miró expectante. Si lo había hallado, si sabía donde estaba, eso significaba… La miró, sus ojos taladrando lo suyos. Y entonces Helena respondió…

-Sí.- Y asintió con la cabeza y por primera vez en 15 años, Malfoy rió, rió como nunca y Helena no supo si había hecho lo correcto al decirle la verdad.


End file.
